By The Lake
by Leonara821
Summary: Bella is the most disliked girl in Forks but just like the other girls, she has a huge crush on Edward Cullen, the hearthrob. When Alice Cullen befriends her will her life change or will her reputation stay the same? Will Edward be her forever? All Human.
1. Chapter 1: Camping

**By the Lake**

**Chapter One: Camping**

Today's a Thursday. I kept reminding myself that weekend's going to come too soon and I would have another two days of my life free from school. I didn't really hate school, just the fact that the whole student body hates me. I'm a klutz, I'm not pretty enough and I don't throw myself at the boys the same way Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley does. I don't throw myself at the boys. Period. And I have to be all this and that to be able to get in the 'cool' group. And I wasn't going to change for them. Besides, I'm quite used to this routine. A year ago, before I transferred to Forks High, I was studying in Phoenix, Arizona, where I used to live. And there, you had to be tan, blonde and pretty to be in the 'cool' group. I wasn't any of those too.

Why'd I move here? Well, my mom recently re-married a minor league baseball player, Phil. Phil's great, alright, but his job entitled him to move around the country. My mom wanted to go. I wanted to stay. So I told her I'd go here to Forks to live with my dad.

The bell rang and I hurried into my classroom. Spanish. Great. I sat on the far end seat. Nobody really cared about me. Everybody here ignored me. Well, except for Alice Cullen. She's a pixie, but her brother's a 'cool' guy, and that made her 'cool' to an extent. She always tried making conversation with me but Lauren and Jessica always took her away before we could actually engage in one.

By the way, the Cullens are best looking people around here. Alice has black spiky short hair and she's small to the extremes. And her brother, Edward Cullen…I think I might have just the smallest hint of crush on him. I mean, who wouldn't? He's damn gorgeous. He has copper-colored hair that pointed everywhere, he was muscular but not too much and his eyes, oh my god, his eyes are the best. They were green and, man, you'd drown in them if you look too long.

Morning passed by too quickly. Lunch came. I took my table at the corner of the cafeteria. I was eating my bland lunch peacefully until Lauren came over to my table.

"Do you want to do Mike?" She asked.

I ignored her and her stupid, disgusting question.

"Thought so. Coward. Ugly duckling." She laughed.

I glaringly watched her go back to their table. She tried cuddling with Edward. I lifted my eyes a little to see his expression. He was obviously disgusted as he moved just a little closer to Alice who was busy chatting with Jasper Hale, her boyfriend, I think. He lifted his eyes to look at me with apologizing eyes. I looked backed down on my food and blushed.

_Don't feel sorry for me, Cullen._ I wanted to tell him. If he really cared, he should've stopped Lauren do whatever bitchiness she was going to do.

The bell rang and I hurriedly got into class. I wanted to escape everything. I may look this tough, but it still hurt a lot when they do that to me. I still want to cry but I'm strong enough to remind myself to be tougher than that.

I continued running to the room before my mind and body give up on me. I had wanted so bad to scream and cry everything out.

I sat on my chair placed way back behind the whole class. The seat next to me was free, so I placed my backpack there on the seat beside me.

Then it came crashing down on me. Edward would be sitting there, in front of me. Biology. This was the only class I had with him.

Mr. Molina came in the room and so did the rest of the class.

"Everybody, please settle down!" He said for about a couple of times.

"I have something important to tell you." And everybody settled down with these words. "This weekend, yes, this weekend we are going to go camping down at Lake Loao."

A few groaned, including me. Edward punched the air. Liam O'Neil, his friend, groaned too.

"I can't believe you're excited about this thing." He scoffed at Edward.

The teacher continued on to explaining how the camp will go. It will be over the weekend, thus giving us Monday as a free day to rest. He gave out waivers for our parent/s to fill up.

I thought hard on whether I wanted to attend this thing. I also really wanted my weekend of nothing. But something's telling me that I should go.

Saturday morning came too fast. I rummaged through my bedside table for that stupid alarm clock. Why won't it stop?! Then I heard something crash on the other side of my room, continuing with its beeping.

_Ugh._

I stood up, much to my dislike and got ready for the trip. I packed very light. I didn't need that much stuff to bring.

Breakfast was a more or less a quiet event.

"'Morning, Dad." I said in the middle of breakfast.

"Morning, Bells." He responded.

"I need you to sign this waiver for the camp later 'til tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah, sure." He signed it. "You take care, Bells. I don't want to lose you just yet."

"Don't worry, Dad, I'm not going to fall off the lake." I tried convincing him.

He chuckled, "That you don't know. Just promise me, you'll take care. I love you."

"Okay." I said silently. I finished up my breakfast, said one last goodbye and headed for school.

I parked my car in its usual spot and I saw the two big yellow buses that will hold the whole batch for the trip.

I waited for people to start filling in. I saw that loadful of hair and smiled. They were coming to the trip…Maybe this wouldn't be that bad…Fine. I do have a crush on him. I mean a huge crush on him. I can't even believe that I'm admitting this thing.

I climbed into the bus first and took the seat at the back. And much to my surprise, one of the Cullens sat beside me.

"Hey, is there room for me?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, sure. There's plenty." I smiled weakly at her and then I went back to looking out the window.

"So, is this your first time to go camping?" Alice asked me again.

"Unfortunately, yes." I answered her question and blushed.

"Aw. Don't say it like that. You'll like it." She said.

I sighed and whispered, "Hopefully."

"I'm Alice, by the way." Alice introduced.

"I'm Bella. Nice to meet you?" I said it more as question because it didn't sound right. I mean, we are classmates and we were just meeting each other.

I returned to looking out the window once again and fell into unconsciousness.

I had dreamed about the water rushing nearby and lots of green and occasionally, brown, too.

I felt a pair of hands shaking me.

"Bella? Wake up, we're here, sweetie." I had thought she was my mom.

"Mom?" I asked. I had missed her so much.

"No, silly, it's me, Alice." She cleared up.

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry." And I blushed deep red. I had just called her 'mom'! I am such a…_say it, Bella, and you'll break, everything will break._

"That's fine." She said, giggling. "Come on." She pulled me out of the bus and into the beauty of nature.

I've never been here and, boy, was I happy I am now here. I closed my eyes to let my other senses take over. The soft touch of the wind, the damp earth, the sweet aroma of the flowers, the quiet chirping of the birds…Everything was perfect. I suddenly had the urge to want to live here forever. I wanted to get lost in this world forever.

"I hope we become camping buddies." Alice said enthusiastically.

I opened my eyes again. Then I noticed I had a smile on my face. "I'd really like that, I told her."

"Finally, a decent smile on your face. I thought you were starting to hate me too." She laughed. Her laughter blended in very well with the sounds of nature.

We started walking down the trail to the…lake, I guess.

"No, no. You don't deserve my hatred. Seriously? I think you're the only one decent within that group. Why are in that group, anyway?" I asked. I knew it was kind of rude but I had to know why. Why they were so nice while the whole group hates me.

"Well, they want my brother. They'll die for my brother. I wouldn't want to separate from my brother. I love him too much. It would be like I was throwing him to a school of piranha, if I let him stay there alone." She explained.

"Then why don't you disband?" I asked her again.

"We've been thinking about that. I never knew they could be so mean. Especially to you. You didn't even do anything wrong." She felt sorry.

"I'm not too pretty enough. That's why they hate me. I look too plain for them." I told her.

"Oh no. Is that what they say? They're nothing compared to you, believe me." She smiled.

I blushed. "Thanks."

She smiled again, pleased with herself. "Oh hey. We're here." Alice pointed to the lake and the cabins.

"Girls, get a partner. No. It can't be a guy. It must be another girl. She will be your camping buddy. Each pair is entitled to a cabin. Same goes to the guys. Oh and meet me out here for a lecture about lakes."

Alice hooked my arm and held it tightly. I looked at her with amazement. How could a small girl like her grip me this tight? Which made me wonder…Why was she suddenly so kind to me? Was this a dare? Her friends are still mean to me…why was she like this and to me, of all people? She was officially my first friend around here. I could suddenly feel her comfort. I wanted to cry in her arms and know that it will be alright, that she'll be there for me, for once in my life, and I had wanted her as a friend.

I was settling down when I noticed that she didn't have a single bag with her.

"Where are your bags?" I curiously asked her.

"They're with my brother. You know him, right? I mean who doesn't." She scoffed. "He's about to bring it in around now…"

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Psychic." I told her then we both laughed. I opened the door and I all I can see were greeeeeeeeeeeeen. I felt hypnotized.

"Um. Is Alice there?" He asked.

I gulped before speaking, well, at least tried speaking. Nothing was coming of my lips…WHY, BELLA, WHY?! So I nodded instead and opened the door for him. I blushed too.

"Hey, Edward. Thank you." Alice hugged him.

"Uh, yeah. Next time, please don't bring too much." And with that he revealed the huge luggage he was pulling and left quickly.

I widened my eyes in amazement, what does she need that whole lot of clothes for?! A luggage for a two day camp?! Man, was she crazy or something?

Alice laughed at my expression. "Who knows? We might need it later."

* * *

**How is it? Reviews, please...**


	2. Chapter 2: Saving Me

**By The Lake**

**Chapter Two: Saving Me**

Today was quite interesting. I learned about the different kinds of lakes and how to find out if its dead or what. Yeah, even lakes die. I didn't know it until this afternoon. Mr. Molina moved the hike to tomorrow. I admit I'm kind of excited.

We just finished the campfire and roasted marshmallows. We were now supposed to settle down and get some sleep because we'll need the energy for tomorrow.

I was alone in the cabin now. Alice is…I don't know where she is, actually. I got in bed but I left the door unlocked just in case Alice comes in.

I tossed and turned but I really couldn't sleep. From my pyjamas, I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top to feel a little comfortable. But much to my dismay, I still couldn't sleep.

I took my backpack and headed out to the lake. Maybe if I take a little swim, I'd feel better. But it's already dark…But I really want to. Maybe just a dip. Okay. Just a dip.

I looked around, in case somebody was watching me. Okay. Clear…or that's what I thought.

I took my top and shorts off. I wanted to feel the water on my skin. Somebody pushed me and threw my backpack into the lake.

I recognized those two distinct laughs.

"Stanley! Mallory!" I cussed under my breath.

They ran away, laughing and calling me coward and ugly duckling. I glared at them. Then I remembered. Shit! My bag! No no no…This can't be happening. I don't have any other clothes left. I swung my bag back on the little port. I climbed the ladder and sat there inspecting my bag. Everything was soaking wet. What the hell will I do now?

The lights started turning off. Damn it!

Then I heard some rustling and I looked around.

"Damn it! Stanley, Mallory! If you're planning on pushing me again. I swear, I will kill you." I whispered loudly.

"Isabella?"

Oh please. Let it not be that velvet voice. He can't be the one seeing me like this. Half-naked and wet! I blushed as I realized that it was indeed Edward.

"It's Bella." I told him.

"What—" He started to ask while staring. Isn't it rude to stare?

I looked at him, simply looked at him.

"Stay here. I'm going to get you a towel." Then he was gone.

I sighed. Oh well. Then I looked at the moon. How beautiful…

But he was back quickly. "Here," he said and wrapped the towel around me. "Come on. Do you need me to carry you?"

I blushed. "No thanks. I'll walk." He supported some of my weight, keeping his arm wrapped around my shoulder, occasionally rubbing the towel on my arms and shoulder.

I dragged my bag back to the room with Edward beside me.

Alice quickly opened the door for us. "Edward? Bella? What—?" she asked.

"The girls pushed her into the lake." He explained to her.

My teeth were chattering annoyingly.

"I am disbanding from that group! I can't stand them. I don't know about you, Edward but I really hate them now." She told Edward.

"What about Liam? I can't leave him Alice."

"Liam? He's just like them and you know it. He's the one who started calling Bella, ugly duckling. I can't even believe you call him your bestfriend." Alice said angrily at Edward.

He just ran his hand through his hair and left.

Wait. I didn't even get the chance to say 'Thank you'. Sigh. Maybe tomorrow, then.

"Where are your dry clothes, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Um. They're not dry anymore. They're soaked." I raised the wet bag to show her.

Then she smiled.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"Told you, these clothes will come in handy." She said.

Was she really psychic?

"Here. I don't think my shorts and tops will fit you. But hopefully my dresses will. They might just be shorter than average." She handed me a t-shirt dress that ended just a little higher than mid-thigh for me. "And here. Underwear. Don't worry, I've never used them." Handing me, this time, a pair of blue underwear.

Then the label caught my eye. Victoria's Secret.

"Alice…I don't think I can pay for this." I told her about the underwear, ready to give it back anytime.

She laughed. "Who said I'll make you pay for it? Now can you stop complaining and start changing."

"Thank you." I told her.

"It's the least I could do." She smiled at me.

I changed and went to bed. Alice was already asleep when I finished bathing and all. So I decided that I should probably join her in dreamland.

I woke up next morning to a humming, joyful Alice. She was singing to herself while she laid out some clothes.

Aw, Man. I was excited for today, until I realized, what the hell am I going to wear for the hike? I didn't have anything except for this shirt dress and the set of underwear. Thanks to Alice.

"Goodmorning Bella." Alice greeted cheerfully.

"Goodmorning to you, too. You look happy today." I greeted back. But I didn't have a single light in my voice. How rude, Bella?! Fake it, if you have to.

"Yes. Because, we're going hiking." She said almost grinning with excitement.

"About that…I don't think I can go." I said to her apologetically.

"But why? Don't you want to go with me?" She asked.

_Oh, believe me; I want to go so bad. There's just one problem…_I wanted to tell her.

I felt bad for even saying a single word. The way she asked it was like I hated her. No. I don't hate Alice. In fact, I actually like her.

I gestured to my clothes as a response to her question.

"Oh." Then she laughed. "Of course, I already have a solution to that. I'll lay out the clothes here while you go take a shower or something."

"Thank you so much." I told her.

"Just go." She smiled.

I readied myself for the hike, washed my face, brushed my teeth and tied my hair up in a pony tail.

"Bella, your clothes are ready. I'll go out so you can change." I heard the door shut a little louder than usual.

I looked around the room before I changed. There was a pair of shorts and a tank top on the bed. Then I noticed another set of underwear there. This time they were black.

I groaned. I really don't want to end up paying for this. But I changed quickly into them, slightly scared that Alice might give me her puppy eyed pleading look.

I opened the door to show her.

"Perfect fit!" she exclaimed.

"Alice, I—"

"No. You can keep everything. They look good on you, anyways. And, no. You're not paying for them either." She said almost commandingly.

"Okay. Thank you, again." I hugged her this time. I think she deserved it. She is pretty small.

Suprisingly, she hugged me back. "You're welcome, Bella." Then she let go just as quickly as she pulled me to the line.

We started hiking up the mountain. Alice keeps disappearing and then will appear leaving me curious where she goes.

Sometime in the middle of the hike, I noticed that Alice was missing again. This is the fifth time I noticed she was missing so I bothered to look for her. I couldn't find her. Then I looked around and I also noticed that I was alone.

_Damn it, Bella! Way to get yourself lost._

I continued walking, following this messed up trail. What the hell am I going to do? Charlie will worry, I bet.

I tripped over a rock I missed and I prepared for the fall but something caught me. I turned around to see who it was. _Edward Cullen._ Why does he keep appearing during my embarrassing moments? Well, he sort of makes it more embarrassing.

"Thanks. And for last night, too." I told him. "That's twice now, you know."

"Just be careful, okay?" He smiled weakly.

I looked at him and nodded, never taking my eyes off those beautiful, entrancing green eyes.

I felt a lump in my throat when I decided to tell him that I was kind of lost. This is embarrassing.

"I'm…" I cleared my throat. "Lost."

He looked at me. "You're not. I know where they are. I can't find Alice, though." Then he looked around.

"Me too. I'm looking for her. Was, actually." We continued walking this other path.

"How are you, by the way? Feeling better from last night?" He asked, concerned.

I blushed as I remembered how he found me half-naked near the lake and all. "Yeah. Thanks to Alice and, of course, to you."

"Don't worry. It was my pleasure." He smiled a crooked grin. I thought I was going to die.

That hit me and I was stunned. More like dazzled. After a few seconds, I regained my consciousness.

I could already see the cabins and the lake again, meaning we've already walked around.

"We should separate now. Your friends are going to kill you if they saw us together." Or rather they'll kill me.

"Yeah. But I do like to see you around more and I think I will be. After all, you are Alice's new friend. Bye, Bella." Then he walked away.

I walked back to my cabin. Of course, Alice was already there.

"Bella," She sighed out of relief. "I've been looking over for you. Where have you been?" She asked frantically.

"Relax, Alice." I calmed her. Should I tell her I was with her brother? Maybe that's Edward's job…"I was looking for you, too. You kept disappearing."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I was kind of carried away with how beautiful it is here." She said apologetically.

"That's fine. I understand." I was kind of carried away with how beautiful your brother was.

"Bella?" She asked.

"Alice?" I answered the same way she said my name.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover. Tonight." She invited.

I can't believe what I was hearing. Alice Cullen invited me over to their house? and for a sleepover. Man, she is crazy. But I loved it. And that meant that I would see Edward again. I was already squealing inside.

"Umm…Sure." I nodded then smiled.

She bounced off her bed to hug me tightly. She was dancing around saying 'yay' and mentioning about stuff we can do.

"When we get to forks, I'll let you spend a couple of hours in your house. Then I'll pick you up at around 3. No need to bring anything." She grinned. She was excited about this.

She's very good at predicting this. Psychic, I thought again. We arrived in back in Forks at around noon.

* * *

**Review? Thank you! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Sleepover

**By The Lake**

**Chapter Three: Sleepover**

Charlie was home, waiting for me. I cooked lasagna for lunch. And for the first time ever he started a conversation during meal time.

"How was the trip?" He asked.

"It was okay." Except for that two bitches who pushed me into the lake.

"You didn't fall into the lake?"

I blushed red.

"Thought so." He said then he laughed. "But you're alive and well. So…I guess that's fine."

I laughed with him. "Hey dad. Do you know the Cullens?"

"Yeah. Dr. Carlisle Cullen's a great man. Forks is lucky to have him. And his kids are never a worry to us."

"Well, Alice, one of his children, asked me to join her for a sleepover tonight." I told him.

"Go ahead." He smiled.

"Really?" I asked him wide-eyed.

"Would I really halt your first sleepover since you got here?"

"Thank you, Dad!" I said excitedly. I was excited for this. Really excited.

Alice was really on-time. She picked me up at around 3 with a Porsche 911 turbo. _Holy Shit!_

She dropped me off on the doorstep off this white, huge house while she garaged her car. It definitely screamed _Cullen_.

A beautiful woman with caramel colored hair opened the door for me. Following behind her was a blonde man who looked like he was just in his 30's. Something tells me he's Doctor Cullen.

"Bella, is it?" She smiled at me. My heart ached for a second. That smile reminded me of my mother.

I smiled and nodded.

"I'm Esme and this is Carlisle." She said pointingly to the blonde man. I was right. Doctor Cullen. "Come in."

"Belllllllaaaaa!" I heard Alice call from inside. The couple chuckled.

"Please, enjoy your stay. And if you need anything, you can come to us." She smiled that motherly smile again.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. You have a very nice home."

"Thank you. Please, call us by our first names." Esme nodded.

I smiled again.

Alice swooped me out of their sight and into the house. She toured me around. The kitchen was beautiful. The living room was huge. Carlisle's study looked real professional. She didn't show me their bedroom because she said that was too private. But she showed me Emmett's (her other brother who is in college now) huge room.

"This is my room." She said, opening a door to another huge bedroom. There was a huge dresser on the east wall. This sort of frightened me. Was she going to put me into that thing? Make me Bella Barbie? _Ugh. Please, no._

I was going to go inside when she halted me. "We can do that later. I still have one room to show you."

She pulled me to the last door and she knocked first before opening it.

Inside was the Greek god that I've been waiting for since I stepped in here. He was sitting on a black leather couch just listening to his music. Debussy? He actually listens to Debussy? I know about it because my mom used to listen to it a lot before she met Phil.

"Edward's room and that over there is Edward." She giggled a little when she noticed my face.

_Dazed and Dazzled._

"Hi, Bella." He greeted with a chuckle.

Thank god, I was able to wave before Alice shut the door and pulled me back into her room. She toured me in her room. Her walk in closet was huge. Like seriously? Who needs that much clothes?

"We shall go shopping." She pulled me again.

And we did go shopping. God, if I only knew that sleepovers with Alice were like this, I would've said no. But then I might've just give in to her puppy eyed pleading look.

She pushed me into a Victoria's Secret store to buy underwear. She reminded me not to worry about payment because she wouldn't really take it on me. Yes, they were that rich. Then she pushed me to some designer store where it looks like that dresses cost as much as a piece of diamond is worth. Just kidding. Not really but they were expensive.

She pulled out all sorts of dresses from the rack. I guess I will be wearing more dresses (than I've ever worn) in that house.

She made me try them out and after squealing three times she bought about two dresses from her hands. I wanted to ask her what they were for but then she hushed me and said not to worry about anything.

Then she bought shoes. No, not rubber shoes. As in 5 inch heeled shoes. How will I walk in those?

We left the shops with a gazillion of bags hanging from our hands and arms.

We got back at around 6 and she panicked. Was Esme going to scold her for going out late?

"Alice. Stop panicking. What's wrong?" I asked her when I got out of her bathroom. Oh yeah, she also bought me a floral smelling soap and the same strawberry shampoo I use at home. She also bought a perfume for me from Victoria's Secret. _Pure Seduction_ was the name. I widened my eyes when she took it from the shelf. She only laughed at me.

She threw me a navy blue dress and a pair of black lacy underwear. They look normal anyway so I accepted them. I quickly put on the clothes and groaned when I saw myself in front of the mirror. It clung to my body, had a thick, striped, v-neckline, and it ended just a little under my butt.

"Alice…" I called her.

She looked at my appearance and grinned. She was happy about this! She ran around her room and then back to me. She placed a gray, suede shoes in front of me and it was 10cm high! I wore them and I was glued to my place.

"Come on, Bella, I have less than 30 minutes to fix you. That's what I was panicking about. We don't have enough time."

She was worrying because she won't be able to finish me off properly for the lack of time. Definitely crazy.

I ran to the chair in front of the dresser afraid that she might scold me for not following her. She was scary when it comes to fashion, trust me.

She curled my hair and then tied it into a messy ponytail. I told her to go easy on the make-up and she granted my request only smearing lip gloss on my lips, eyeliner to emphasize my eyes then mascara to lengthen my eyelashes. She discussed this as she put it on me. Then she sprayed the perfume all over me.

She ran to the bathroom to get ready herself. She came out in a gray short dress that had a square, black outlined, neckline. Then she wore black velvet shoes that were as high as mine. She fixed her hair by straightening it with an iron and parting it a little to the sides letting her bangs fall a little on her face. Her hair cupped her face perfectly. Then she applied the same makeup but with red lip color this time.

"Rosalie should be here now." She said.

Someone knocked on the door and she let herself enter. She was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She was blonde and she looked like she just walked out of a sports magazine. She was wearing a short black dress that had a rounded neckline which showed her cleavage, padded shoulders that led to scrunched up three-fourths sleeves. Her short boots ended just above her ankles and they screamed Goth but not when Rosalie's wearing it. It was also high. They're addicted to these kinds of stuff.

"Rose!" Alice squealed. "You look beautiful as always." She looked Rosalie from head to toe.

Rosalie also has little make-up almost like Alice's. And she let her natural blonde curls fall just like that.

"Is this her?" She asked Alice while she looked at me.

"Yes. Isn't she beautiful as well?" Alice nodded at her.

"If I wasn't Emmett's girlfriend, I would be yours." She told me.

And that made me smile.

"Thank you." I told them both.

They both sighed then Alice said, "Come on. Dinner's waiting."

Oh. So that's why. We were having dinner with her parents. I breathed deeply and headed for the door.

Rosalie went out first and then Alice. They were all clapping and cheering for them. Were they going to do that to me too? I breathed deeply again. It's like being on stage. I'm not even beautiful, what am I going to present to them.

"Bella!" Alice called from downstairs when she noticed that I was taking too long.

Then ever so slowly and carefully, I walked my way down the stairs. I made sure I wouldn't trip. They were murmuring and clapping. I raised my head to check their reactions and one face stood out. Edward's. He was staring and gaping at me like a fish. I chuckled and made my way to Alice's family.

"Ready for dinner?" Esme asked.

I looked at her and she too was fashionably extravagant. She was wearing a violet soft, lightweight dress that ended above her knees. It was long sleeved and it had wrap skirt which she accessorized with a thick, black, clasp belt. Her shoes were black high heeled pumps which made me think that Alice bought this for her.

She took Carlisle's arm and walked to the dining. Rosalie took Emmett's arm and Jasper was here! Alice took his arm. And this left me and…Edward.

He made no hesitation to offer his arm. I looked at him, he was wearing a pair of dark colored jeans and a white long sleeved polo in which he rolled up the sleeves.

I gladly took his arm and he looked at me when I did. I thought I'd drown in those eyes.

He pulled out the seat for me and I sat carefully, making sure I don't show too much, you know.

I looked at the meal. _Yummy! Lamb with watermelon salad…Mmmmm._

Edward smiled at me and I smiled back. He sat in front of me just like the other couples.

Dinner was fun. I've never had that kind of dinner in so long. They told me I looked beautiful and I blushed everytime. Edward hasn't said anything though but I knew that he kept staring.

After dinner, Jasper planned to stay over for the night as well. Rosalie and Emmett will be together in Emmett's room as Alice said. She apologized for having to ditch her night plans with me. She said she already talked to Edward for having me stay in his room just for tonight. _She said he agreed_.

And I am now dead because I just found out that I will be, technically, spending the night with _Edward_.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, okay?**


	4. Chapter 3: Sleepover EPOV

**By The Lake**

**Chapter Three: Sleepover EPOV**

Alice was almost running around the house when we got home from the camping trip.

"Hey Al. What's up?" I asked her casually.

"Bella is coming over. I'm picking her up at three." She said excitedly.

I think I didn't hear that right. Did she just say Bella? As in Bella Swan?

"Who?" I asked for confirmation.

"Bella Swan. The one you rescued half-naked last night." She reminded.

Ah, Bella Swan. I was correct. Isabella Swan...Man, she's beautiful. Her name fit her perfectly. I've had a secret crush on her ever since she transferred. I was planning on telling her soon that I like her. The likes of Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley have been working their way around me but they're not the ones I want. _I want Bella_. I love how she blushes when you compliment her and I love how tough she looks outside but inside she seems soft as a marshmallow and I want to get to know her more. I'm actually quite thankful that Bella is Alice's new friend. I'm excited to have her around more often.

My afternoon seemed to pass by so quickly. Once, Alice opened the door to my room and the first thing I saw were her chocolate brown eyes. She was finally here. While Alice took her shopping, I couldn't have helped myself to resist a case of Ferrero Rochers that was left alone in the refrigerator. This reminded me of Bella, they were brown like her eyes, a little tough on the outside but soft on the inside just like her. When they got back, I got disappointed as Alice hid Bella in her room. I sighed.

It was a Sunday night which means that the family will be having dinner together. Jasper will be coming along with his cousin, Rosalie. Jasper is Alice's boyfriend and Rosalie is Emmett's girlfriend. Alice is my twin sister and Emmett is our older brother.

Just as usual, Alice decided to have a little show just before dinner. Rosalie came down the stairs and locked eyes with Emmett, who knows what they'll be doing tonight. Alice went to us secondly wearing a short gray dress. Jasper was gaping like a fish at her. I chuckled. Now it's Bella's turn. A moment after, there was still no Bella.

"Bella!" Alice called.

Then slowly she decended down the stairs. She hit me. She looked like a goddess walking down the stairs of my house. Now, it was my turn to gape like a fish. I quickly recollected myself before anyone could see my reaction. The men offered their arms for their ladies to take. I did the same with Bella.

She looked at me questioningly before she took my arm. I looked at her and drank in her beauty. Her dress was amazing as well as it made her legs look long. And man, did it really have to be that short. I have never looked at blue this way. Blue on her creamy, ivory skin was just...I have no . I praise the color blue now. And did I mention she smells great, too? Very floral yet...sexy.

I pulled out her chair for her and she took her seat. I smiled at her. She loved dinner, I knew it. Everybody told her the truth, that she was indeed beautiful. I would pick another time tonight. It had to be somewhat special and distinct.

Alice pleaded me to let Bella sleep in my room for the night and I was more than willing to accept. She left a couple of shopping bags in my room for Bella and I re-sheeted the bed.

On my way down, I almost collided with Alice. She was running to her room. Huh, what was up with her? Oh right. Jasper's in her room. That was the reason why Bella would be with me tonight. I smirked as I realized.

I was supposed to get a drink when I saw Bella sitting on the bar alone. I decided this was the perfect time to tell her how beautiful she is and make her feel important.

"Hey." I greeted her.

She simply smiled back at me. Was she bothered with the fact that she'll be staying in my room? Maybe I should tell Alice that this is a bad idea.

"So...you're staying with me tonight?" I asked her to be sure.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Well, Alice left a couple of bags in my room for you. I'm sorry. It's very rarely that Jasper stays over. And she loves him so much." I tried explaining to her.

"Don't worry. I understand Alice." She said then she looked down.

"I don't think I've told you this but you look beautiful." I told her.

I lifted my hand to brush my fingers along her warm cheek.

"Thanks." She sighed.

"Ready to go up?"

She nodded.

I followed her up to my room. I should give her the bathroom for changing. I wonder what Alice bought for her tonight.

"I readied the bed for you." I pointed to the bed

"It's okay. I'll take the couch." She said.

No! "Bella," I called her beautiful name. "Do you really think I'll let you take the couch?" I closed the space between us.

"No." She looked down then sighed.

I smiled and lifted her chin so that she would look at me. "You can take the bathroom now and change."

She turned around and took the bags with her to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she came out of the bathroom looking...sexy. Even without make-up, she still looked beautiful. She was wearing a really short turquoise nightdress. She let her curls fall naturally framing her face perfectly.

She hopped on the bed and smirked. "Goodnight, Edward." She said teasingly as she settled down.

I shook my head and turned off the light while I was still entranced with her beauty. "Goodnight, Bella." I told her when I finally found myself again.

And that night, I dreamed of Bella and only Bella.

* * *

**So...how was it?**


	5. Chapter 4: Edward and Me

**By The Lake**

**Chapter Four: Edward and Me**

"I'm really really really sorry." Alice said for the hundredth time.

"Alice, it's okay." I mean I'm spending the night with Edward.

"I could bring you back to your house if you feel uncomfortable with Edward or something..." She suggested.

What?! No! "No. I'm really fine, Alice."

"Are you sure?" She said putting that puppy eyes looked again.

"Yes." I said for the last time. "Now go and enjoy your time with Jasper." I smiled.

She gave me a quick hug before running to back to her room.

I was left there on the bar, alone, when Edward sat beside me.

"Hey." He smiled warmly at me.

I smiled back at him.

"So...you're staying with me tonight?" He asked and his eyes seemed to lighten up.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Well, Alice left a couple of bags in my room for you. I'm sorry. It's very rarely that Jasper stays over. And she loves him so much." He told me.

"Don't worry. I understand Alice." I said softly.

Then he chuckled, "I don't think I've told you this but you look beautiful."

Did Edward just call me beautiful? Ha ha. My head's playing tricks on me. But I blushed anyway.

Then he lifted his hand to brush his fingers along my cheek.

"Thanks." I sighed.

"Ready to go up?" He asked.

I nodded and led him into his room. And then I noticed. There's only one bed. Where was I going to sleep? Definitely not beside him...yet. I searched for a spot. The couch!

"I readied the bed for you." He said as if he was reading my mind.

"It's okay. I'll take the couch." I told him.

"Bella," He said. "Do you really think I'll let you take the couch?" He walked towards me and the next thing I knew our faces were just inches apart.

"No." I looked down and sighed.

He took my chin in his hands and lifted it to make sure I was looking at him. "You can take the bathroom now and change."

Now the air felt condensed with so little space. My heart was racing and my blood was rushing.

I quickly turned around before I fainted and I grabbed the bags then went to the bathroom.

I took some time to breathe before I changed into that damn nightdress. It was turquoise and short. The chest area was woven complicatedly. Ugh. Why tonight?! Why now when I'm sharing the room with Edward?!

I washed my face off of any make-up. I let go of the ponytail and let my hair breathe. I let myself breathe again, too, before heading out.

I quietly exited the bathroom only to find him sitting on the couch...and staring. I giggled inside. He was liking this. That boost up my confidence.

"Goodnight, Edward." I told him, smiling.

He stood up to turn off the lights. "Goodnight, Bella." He said before falling asleep.

I was able to sleep peacefully now that he said goodnight back. I grinned and dreamed of Edward.

I tossed and turned on this huge bed. I opened my eyes, suddenly feeling awake. Then shutting it again when the sunlight coming from the huge glass doors hit my eyes. And with that I was also hit with the realization that I was and still am in the room of Edward.

I sat up and collected myself. I yawned and stretched before I hopped off the bed to do my morning routine. You know, wash my face, brush my teeth and stuff like that.

Well, thanks to my clumsiness, I slammed onto the door on my way to the bathroom. No. It didn't feel as hard as a door should be. I mean I've slammed onto a door a lot of times. I've slammed on a wooden door, a glass door but never a door this soft.

_Oh damn. Tell me I didn't._

A pair of hands caught me mid-way through my fall. He locked them around my waist and then pulled me close. My sight was buried in his chest.

_Uh oh. Yup. I think I just did._

He pulled back a little then he looked at me with concerned eyes and knit brows. I looked back at him with the same intensity. His touch was starting to burn through my clothes.

The moment was too precious for me and too intense that I didn't even notice Alice, there, staring at us until she gasped, "Bella--?" with a hint of shock in her voice.

We both pulled apart instantly. He ran his hand through his hair and I blushed.

"Hey, Al." He finally spoke, "I was just saving Bella from a fall. You know how much she falls."

Alice giggled, "Well, I was just about to call you guys for breakfast."

"I, uh, I'll just, uh, head for the, uh, bathroom." I stutterd. _Shit! _Then I ran to the bathroom locking myself inside to breathe. I continued on to my morning routine.

I was greeted with a grinning Esme, Carlisle and Alice eating pancakes once I got in the dining. I guess Alice already let them know of the shared moment between me and Edward who was _almost blushing_ with his head down.

"Goodmorning, Bella" Alice chirped.

I sat on the only chair available which was my seat from last night which was in front of Edward.

We met sight again. But this time his eyes were soft and shy.

I ate my breakfast quietly before I stood up with everybody else.

"Bella, I'll just go buy something. Wait for me then I'll bring you back to your house."

"Okay." I nodded.

I practically just lounged the whole morning waiting for Alice. Every once in a while Edward would sit next to me in the living room half-naked. Thank God, he didn't avoid me much. Actually, I was a little surprised that we were getting to know each other. And we saw how much his life paled in comparison to mine. His was as smooth and mine was just full of drama.

And by the end of the week, we were like bestfriends already.

* * *

**So...whatchathink? It matters to me.**


	6. Chapter 5: Meadow

**By The Lake**

**Chapter Five: Meadow**

It was a Friday again. Ever since the start of this week Alice and Edward have been sitting with me at the far end and they didn't mind one bit. Although, their friends minded really much.

Lauren came over to our table. "Hey Alice." She faked a smile.

Alice just glared at her. That's what I love about her.

"Hey Edward." Lauren greeted again. "When are you coming back to our table? We miss you so much." She said purposely ignoring me. I didn't mind.

He ran his hand through his hair. "Um. Never?" He answered back coldy, shocking both me and Alice.

Lauren was really really shocked that she froze in her spot. Then she ran away almost into tears.

I smiled to myself. She deserved it. It was what I've been waiting for my entire stay here that someone will just push her away. It just so happens that it had to be Edward. Right. Perfect.

"What happened to you?" Alice asked confused if she should be happy or sorry or angry.

"I got in a fight with Liam. I don't want anything to with that group anymore." He shook his head with disgust in his voice.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Would you tell us why?" Alice felt bad for what she stated to him last week. Liam _was_ still his bestfriend.

He only looked at me and understanding sank down. He had fought with his bestfriend for me.

Alice didn't comment more and lunch turned quiet.

When we got to Biology class, I was slightly worried about Edward with Liam.

"Are you sure it's going to be alright?" I asked him before we entered the room.

He cupped my face and said with assurance, "Yes."

I nodded and he held my hand as we entered the room. He brought me to my seat and sat down next to me.

Mr. Molina started discussion and halfway through it. I felt a warm hand on my thigh. I looked down to see Edward leave a piece of paper there.

I unfolded it and there written in his exquisite handwriting was:

**See? Told you I'll be fine. - E**

I smiled.

**Yeah, yeah. - B**

I took his hand and shoved the paper playfully after I've written my reply.

He passed it back.

**Staying over, tonight? - E**

**Alice was able to talk to my dad about it. - B**

**So...? - E**

**So, ask Alice... - B**

I laughed at my sarcasm.

**Not nice. You're going to pay for that. - E**

**Oooh. I'm scared. - B**

**That's it. You're not going to like it. - E**

We stopped passing notes and he was quiet the whole class. Finally smirking when Mr. Molina announced dismissal. I didn't know if that should be a good thing or a bad thing.

Maybe I shouldn't have played a joke. But was he really that...of a coward because he can't take jokes?

Edward pulled me quickly to his silver Volvo eager to get home. He almost killed Alice for taking too long.

"Jeez, Edward. That was just two minutes." Alice looked annoyed.

I stayed quiet on the passenger seat. Exactly. What was he excited about? He wasn't like this this morning or else he would've skipped school altogether, right? Did this have to do something about the notes we passed? My...punishment, perhaps? "Ugh,_" _I I didn't notice that I've done it aloud.

"Are you okay, Bella?" He said with worry. Edward's eyes flew to me. Yeah, right. Like I haven't been feeling his eyes on me for the past few minutes of this ride.

The back of Alice's hand flew to my forehead to check if I have fever. "She seems fine."

"I am fine." I finally answered. "Just frustrated."

I watched as Edward's face relaxed and then the next second he had a smirk on this face. What's wrong with this guy?!

He finally pulled up on their garage and I let out a sigh of relief.

As I turned to follow Alice into the house, Edward's hand grabbed my wrist.

"Uh uh uh. Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Um. Where else, Edward?" I said as I pointed to the house. His house.

"I don't think so." He pulled me into the woods. "I think I want you to get stuck with me for the rest of the day as a punishment."

_That_?! As a punishment? I think I like being punished by Edward. I stiffled a laugh as I realized that fact. I seriously don't mind being alone with Edward.

I tensed when I can't tell where were going anymore. But I trusted Edward. It was difficult. I mean, I just met him a week ago. I got to know him just now but there was _something_ in me that yearned for him the moment I first saw him and that same _something_ was giving me the confidence to trust him. I just don't know what to call that _something_ yet.

"Here we are." He finally let go of my wrist and he led me to an opening.

There were beautiful, flowered vines hanging from the trees covering what was beyond them and I wondered what was beyond them.

Edward split the vines and he entered. I felt scared, suddenly, when he disappeared.

"Edward?" I called out.

No answer.

So I did what he did just moments ago. Then I was greeted by a beautiful meadow. Much more beautiful than what I got to experience in Lake Loao. That was nothing compared to this.

I gasped at my sight. And my eyes seemed to widen.

He walked out from under the tree and to the center of this meadow.

Wild flowers sprung out from the ground just like how his hair seem to spring out and ruffle on his head. It felt nice here, fresh and aromatic. Just like him. He smells great, believe me. And his eyes....they matched with the grass! Green and beautiful.

And he was just like...his meadow. When you're outside, you'd feel scared because it looks mysterious enough and then you see the beauty of what lies within. Just like Edward.

I walked to him and he smiled that crooked smile. This time I thought I'm in heaven. This was just too beautiful and heartbreaking.

A few steps away and he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled me into a hug. A hug that I've been waiting for. If only he decides to...No. I don't think so. I think he sees me as a bestfriend not a girlfriend. Besides, I'm too plain for him.

I could feel his lips on my hair as he hugged me tighter. Then he kissed me on my forehead, on my temple, on the back of my ear and then he left a trail of kisses down my jawline then on my cheek then on the side of my lips. He stopped there, pulled back and then tilted my chin just like the last time.

_No. No. No. It was getting so perfect already. Don't stop._

He looked at me and then without hesitation he bent his head down and brought mine to his lips. I felt his other hand lower to my back...

I moved my hands from his shoulder to his back then to his hair. I tugged gently as the kiss intensified. He tasted great. My lips parted and the next thing I know, our tongues were warring and he was winning. He finished, just like cherries on top, pulling and sucking my lower lip.

He sighed when we pulled back for air. He kept our foreheads touching. He closed his eyes then smiled.

_I just had my first kiss and it was more than what to expect for a first kiss._

The silence was too much. So he talked, "I'm sorry. Did I surprise you? I shouldn't have done this."

I shook my head. "No. But you stole my first kiss away." Just like you stole my heart, too. I blushed.

He pulled back, shocked.

_What? I can choose who to give my lips to, Cullen. You're lucky I chose you._

Then he eyed me head to toe. "No kidding?"

I nodded.

"I am so sorry. I should've made it more special. I didn't know. You didn't look like the type..." He hugged me again.

Then he pulled back to sit down on the grass. He patted the space next to him, motioning for me to sit there.

"I'm really sorry, Bella." He knit his eyebrows. He tucked away the hair that was blown by the wind.

"Trust me, it was better than I could've imagined for a first kiss." I giggled then he relaxed.

We sat there in silence just enjoying the presence of the other and then eventually lying on the grass, too. At one point I was aware that I fell asleep because I woke up in his bedroom. Then it hit me. It was just a dream. It was just a dream! Edward Cullen would never kiss Bella Swan. How could I be so stupid?

Then he walked in the room. "Hey Bella," he said just as casual.

I looked for something else. Something more.

He noticed that I didn't respond.

"Are you okay, Bella?" He said, worried.

_Can he stop worrying about me all the time? I'm fine._

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just..." I couldn't tell him about the dream, could I? No. He's going to laugh at me if I do.

"That kiss left you tired, didn't it?" He came to my side.

I slapped his arm. "Edward! Don't scare me like that!"

He hugged me then laughed.

_It was real!_

"I thought it was a dream." I said.

"That's coming true." he nodded in agreement.

"But I fell asleep. How...?" I imagined how he must've brought me back. Did he carry me? or maybe he dragged me...Either way, it's still a little baffling.

"I carried you."

"All the way back? Are you kidding me?" I raised my eyebrows in shock.

"Yes and no, respectively." He kissed my forehead. "We should go down. Dinner's ready."

"You're wrong, though." I said getting off from the bed.

"Wrong about what?" He looked at me.

"I liked your punishment." I nodded then grinned.

He laughed, "Well, I better start coming up with something else."

* * *

**Should I continue? But I'm sorry to say that I will be gone for the next few days so my next post might be next week. Thanks again to those who reviewed! Very much appreciated! :D**


	7. Chapter 6: Birthday Reminders

**I'm really sorry if there are errors, I kinda rushed this so I have something to post for tonight. I felt like I left for too long.**

* * *

**By The Lake**

**Chapter Six: Birthday Reminders**

I woke up earlier than usual the next morning, Saturday morning, making this an unusual start. I didn't know what else to do because everyone's still asleep. I decided to make breakfast instead. Since I will be staying here, might as well help around.

I almost had a heart attack when I saw Alice sitting on the other side of the counter sipping her...was it hot chocolate or coffee?

"Bella, where were you last night? You weren't in my room." She asked me with her knit brows and her head shaking slowly.

"Ummm..." Why couldn't I just tell her that I slept in Edward's room...with Edward? But nothing happened, I swear!

"I'm guessing you were with Edward?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Ummm..." I gulped. _Just say it, Bella!_

"Just say yes. I'm not going to get mad at you. Just be careful, though. I don't want to lose a bestfriend." She rolled her eyes at me.

I laughed nervously. She can get so scary sometimes.

"So? Why are you up early? Don't you want to spend more minutes with my brother?" She smuggingly said.

"No." I tucked my hair behind my ears. "I came here to make breakfast." I told her truthfully.

"Fine. I'll help." She got off the chair and stood beside me. "You know, I think you're cute together." She smiled.

I looked at her questioningly.

"Oh come on! Stop denying, Bella." She said. "What are we even supposed to make?"

I blushed. "Berry Pancakes."

"As in blueberry? and cranberry? and raspberry? and maybe even cherry?" She asked like she was 4-years-old again.

"Yes." I nodded then smiled.

She would run around the kitchen helping me out. She would suddenly give me a can of berries which I thought was weird because I never thought that their cupboards would be filled with groceries. Our cupboards at home were always empty. I guess I have to get used to that soon since I'll be here more often. It was good, though, that she helped me. We didn't mess up which I was afraid, too, about Alice. She's got a lot of energy in her.

"All set." I said after we finished everything. We made plain pancakes topped with whip cream. Then we laid out in different bowls the different berries so they can pick whatever they want for toppings. We've also set the table and cleaned the kitchen. I'm a little proud that we finished earlier than we thought. An hour and a half and, yet, nobody's awake.

"I'm going to go and get everybody." She turned.

"Alice, wait. Please. Don't say anything, yet, about me and...Edward." I pleaded her. Yes. I had to plead.

She nodded then skipped off to wake everybody up.

Esme was the first to get to the kitchen. I felt satisfies when her eyes glowed and the motherly smile was plastered on her face.

"We have coffee, hot chocolate, orange juice and water for beverage choices." I told her.

"I'll have a cup of coffee, sweetie." She smiled still amazed at what we've done. She took her seat.

"Wow, Bella." Carlisle entered the dining.

"Not with Alice's help." I smiled for the little pixie.

"Can I also have a cup of coffee?" He requested.

I poured the coffee from the coffee maker into two separate cups for Esme and Carlisle.

"Here you go." I served.

"Yum! Smells delicious Bells!" Emmett inhaled and I thought his mouth watered.

"Thank you. Alice helped me out."

Just in time, Alice skipped back into the dining. Where was Edward?

Alice and Emmett took their seats.

"Always the slow poke. EDDIE!!!" Emmett shouted.

"Stop calling me that! Mmmmm...Mouth watering." He said. "Goodmorning, Bella."

Alice stood up. "Bella, take your seat. You've done your job. My turn. Coffee, hot chocolate, OJ or water?" She asked in general.

"Alice..." I almost whined.

"No, Bella. Take your seat." She glared.

_HOLY--!_

When I finally sat down on my usual seat, in front of Edward. Her face eased up and everybody laughed. Including me but I joined at the latter moment.

Everybody enjoyed breakfast, including me, I admit. Edward kept winking at me and telling me it was delicious and that they were the best pancakes ever. Emmett said 'yummy' about a hundred times. Carlisle and Esme didn't say much. They were too busy eating.

But the joyous breakfast was broken when Alice brought up my birthday. I didn't even remember it until she mentioned it.

"Bella! Do you have any extravagant plans next weekend?" She chirped. I know chirping is for birds but she did chirp.

"No. I don't have any '_extravagant_' plans next week. Why? What do you have planned, Alice?" I asked her a little worry showing in my voice. Edward reached for my hand on the table.

"Stop faking it, Bella. Next Saturday is an important date." She shook her head.

What's next weekend? Has she already planned a date for me and Edward? She's scaring me. Plans with Alice were always terrifying. You'll probably go shopping or waxing (ouch!) or shopping or have your nails done or shopping or get a haircut. Have I mentioned shopping?

I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's your birthday, silly." She giggled.

It is?! How could she have known?! I never told her my birthday...wait. Maybe I have but how could've she remembered it while I didn't even know it was my birthday next Saturday. My smile slowly turned to a frown. I really didn't want to celebrate.

Emmett bellowed a laugh. Esme's eyes glowed and Carlisle was...all on his food, still. Edward had knit eyebrows.

"You really didn't know?" Edward asked me.

I shrugged again.

"Good. I've got a whole lot planned for next week. Just you wait. It will be grand." Alice rose from her seat and danced around the kitchen.

_Uh-oh. Please, NO! Grrrr...Fine!_

"Alice. No cotillions, okay? Please." I almost begged.

"But it's your 18th. This will be the last time I can do this. I already turned 18. No more next chance for me." She said, pouting a little then returning to her usual excited face.

"Please." I literally begged this time.

"Okay." She pouted then walked away.

Esme offered to clean up the kitchen so Edward was able to pull me up into his room.

"Are you okay?" He asked me once we were alone.

"Yes. I'm just worried about Alice. She might get carried away with the preparing and all." I let out a sigh.

"Come here." He said patting the empty space beside him on the bed.

I climbed next to him as he waited with his arms wide open. He hugged me tight the moment I settled next to him. He rubbed my back up and down. I instantly calmed down.

"So...About us..." He trailed off.

"Yes. About us?" I looked at him.

"I think we should let this stay like this for a while. I like you, Bella, Hell! I love you so much. But let's just go slow, okay? This isn't my first but I want you to be my last and forever." He told me with care and seriousness in his voice.

I couldn't think of anything to say. I mean...I nodded. "I think I love you too." I smiled. I could feel that _something_ tug my heart.

"Good." He placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Are we telling them?" I asked him.

"If you want to." He smiled.

"Anything's fine with me as long as I will be with you there." I told him.

"Let's surprise them on your birthday?" He asked.

"Sure. Now about my birthday--"

"Ah yes! My present for you..." He trailed off again thinking.

"Strictly no spending." I shook my head.

He laughed. "I think I have the perfect present for you." A smirk is a bad sign if it's plastered on Edward's face...or maybe not. The last time, though, was perfect. But he had it again.

I sighed. Something tells me that this is going to be...good. Hopefully.

* * *

**So...how was it? Thank you for your reviews. Love it!**


	8. Chapter 7: Resistance and Control

**By The Lake**

**Chapter Seven: Resistance and Control**

"Who is that this time?" I asked Edward again.

He buried my head in his chest. "Sshhh. Just the caterer."

I pulled away, anger building up in me. "THE CATERER?! A while ago it was a florist, now it's a caterer?! Is she kidding me? I'm not having some big grand wedding! I'm having a little celebration for my birthday! I don't even plan on inviting anybody!"

I ran to Alice. She was talking to the, well, the caterer so I had to excuse her for a minute.

"Alice! Are you out of your mind!?" _Woohoo, Alice! Way to ruin my Sunday afternoon._

"No, Bella. Relax." She said in a smooth voice.

"Why are you planning with a florist and a caterer?!" I asked.

"For you, silly." She smiled.

"I don't want it." I said with conviction.

"You...don't...want it?" She held back the tears.

_Oh no. That's not how I meant it. Oh no, oh no, oh no. Crap._

Alice, by now, has runaway to her room.

_Come on! Can't I say anything proper now? Not Alice. She's my bestfriend. I have to talk to her._

"Bella, come on. Let's go up." Edward pulled me out of my trance.

"I need to talk to her." I whispered.

"I know." He said pulling back the locks of hair that covered my face. "Come on." He held me at the waist as he gently pulled me up to his bedroom.

"Are you alright?" He asked again. Just like yesterday.

"I really want to talk to Alice." I felt sorry. I really did. Knowing that I caused our first 'fight'...

I walked out of the room even before he was able to stop me.

I paced in front of the door to her room thinking of what to say. I wonder what consequences I'll have to exchange for compromise. I sighed. I'd do anything to make up with Alice.

I knocked on her door. I opened it silently and entered her room.

"What do you want?" She said.

"I wanted to talk."

"Then talk." She glared.

_Now is not the time to get scared. You have to talk to Alice. _I chanted to myself.

I came on the bed beside her. "I'm really sorry, Alice. I just...I'm not used to big parties and all. Especially to the ones put up for me. I don't even have friends to invite. I was kinda thinking that my 18th birthday would be really small. And then I see the florist and the caterer step in your house. It's all taking me by surprise. Please, Alice. I'm really sorry. If there's anything I can do to make you feel better. Except, of course, for a cotillion or a grand party."

She hugged me.

Does that mean truce?

"Fine." She said. "But first, you have to let me dress you up for tonight's Sunday dinner again. And then, too, on your birthday. Then of course, we have to go shopping some time during the week."

My eyes widened. I gulped and sighed. "Okay."

"Now, shoo. I have to fix your birthday." She made a shoo-ing gesture with her hands. "No grand parties. Got it." She smiled.

I went back to Edward's room with a smile on my face.

"I take it that it went well?" He said it more as a question.

"Yes." I nodded. "But I had to succumb to makeovers and shopping with her within this week. You know how dreading that is."

"It's going to be alright."

I climbed up next to him again.

We were sitting there in silence until he started kissing me. First on my shoulder then on my next then on my cheek then, finally, on my lips.

He really likes doing this, doesn't he? Slowly kissing me up to my lips.

We were so deep in the kiss that I became surprised when I realized that I was straddling him already.

Aren't we going a little bit faster than talked about?

He started kissing me on the neck to the hollow beneath it then he started kissing across my collarbone.

I tugged at his hair just like the first time. "Mmmm…" _Oh god! Did I just _moan_?_

His hands started sliding up my thigh to my hips. He held me there. Keeping me steady as we kissed. But then he started sliding it up more until he made contact with the skin underneath the shirt. My shirt started riding up.

I felt the electricity pass between us as soon as the contact was made. The energy was too much that I felt the room become hot. I didn't know if it was just us or if it was really hot.

I pulled back and took a deep breath. This is going too fast. I didn't want to make mistakes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered but then smiled. He slowly slid down his hands back to my hips.

"It's okay." I smiled. "I was just reminded not to go too fast."

"I know. I'm the one who said it. I don't want to be the one breaking it." He smiled again.

"That was…nice. Thank you." _Hell! It was amazing!_ I smiled. I was panting. We were both panting.

"Well, you have to get used to me kissing you because I like it." He smirked.

"Oh shut up!" I playfully smacked his arm and then climbed off the bed. "I have to get going. Alice will kill me if I don't go into her room now."

I kissed him one last time. I was about to pull away but he wouldn't let go. He started sucking and biting my lower lip. He parted my lips with his tongue.

I collected all my strength to pull back. "Edward…" I chuckled.

"I'm sorry…again. It's just that…I couldn't resist, you know." He looked at me and in that instant I felt like drowning in those pools of green.

There it is, again! That _something_! It tugged my heart the moment I pulled away!

I gave him a quick chaste kiss before I ran out of his room. Yeah, I _ran_ out. I had to or else we were both doomed for what could happen. I've never done it. I'm not sure, though, if he has.

I knocked on Alice's door and I was greeted with a worried face. But then the moment she saw me her expression changed and her eyes burned with knowledge.

Again, was she psychic?!

"You look a little flushed, Bella. Come in."

I blushed.

"You know…you can talk about it to me." She smirked.

_Smirking? Again? Smirking Cullens! They get on my nerves sometimes! But just sometimes…_

"Just get on with it, Alice." I said sitting on her dresser's chair.

She walked into her walking closet laughing.

Come on! Relationship-freak Alice was scarier.

_**EPOV**_

"Jasper just left with Rose." Alice told me.

I had to drive home Bella after our usual Sunday dinner with the family. Yes. Bella is family now. I can totally see her future with me. And now that Bella was back in her house, I miss her badly. I wanted to have her sleep next to me just like the weekend. She looked beautiful even in her tank top and cute little shorts for bed. And now that I don't have her beside me, it took all my strength not to go back to her and sleep on her bed beside her. Although that would be a good idea…

"Edward?"

I turned my head to where Alice was, sitting on the couch.

"Are you alright? You look a little upset." She noticed.

_A little upset?! You won't believe how empty I feel right now._

"Alice…I don't feel so good…I'm gonna go up and sleep now." I said as I passed behind her.

"It's no surprise how you fell in love with each other for such short period of time. You two is like a match made in heaven." She smiled. Always the supportive one. That's what I like about Alice. She'll be there no matter what.

"Thank you. But I really feel like going now. Oh. And thank you, too, for making her look so beautiful tonight in that little black dress." I smiled back at her.

Bella in that dress was stunning. It was a tube dress and it cupped her breasts just right. It clung on her, making her curves visible.

I had a hard time concentrating on anything but her!

"It wasn't me. She's naturally that beautiful, I was just helping it show up itself. She's beautiful, Edward, and I hope you won't hurt her."

"You know I'm the one who gets dumped." I chuckled. "I can't ever." I shook my head. "I can't even think about it."

She laughed with me. "Very well, then. Goodnight, Eddie." She used my old nickname. I usually get mad when somebody calls me that. But somehow, I didn't feel as bad about it, tonight.

"Goodnight, Ally." I shot back then headed back to my room.

It wasn't such a surprise who starred in my dreams now. There was only one… Bella... _My Bella_…

* * *

**Did you like it? I feel like I'm falling apart. I have to get back on track. Thank you for the REVIEWS! :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Oh, Hello Future!

**By The Lake**

**Chapter Eight: Oh, Hello Future!**

Edward surprised me on Monday morning by picking me up for school. He said he missed me so much and then he gave me a kiss on the lips in front of my house. I mean who knows if my father was watching? So I slapped him playfully and told him that Charlie might be watching us. He only chuckled then smirked. Oh. He loved doing that, too, you know. But I sort of gotten used to it by now. I've tried not to think that there was something behind that smirk because I've discovered that smirking was a Cullen's thing. Maybe I should practice that, eh...

We arrived at school on time. We had about 15 more minutes until our first class started. Edward, ever the gentleman, opened my door and helped me got off the car. And the whole time he never took his hand away from mine.

I cleared my throat. "E-Edward. Everyone's s-staring." I cleared my throat again. I could feel every eye of the whole student body bore on my back as we walked the halls of our school. Damn it! Edward was such an attention grabber and I hate attention!

"Are you alright, Bella?" He looked at me, concerned.

"Oh, you know. Just, um," Ahem. "n-nervous."

"There's nothing to be nervous about, sweetheart." He tilted my head so that I was facing him eye to eye. His green orbs suddenly made me feel warm.

I nodded and just then, I saw Lauren and Jessica gaping at us. Ha! That oughta show you!

I gave Edward a quick hug followed by a chaste kiss and a thank you.

Then everybody started turning around, away from us and to the school's parking lot. Phew! I was kinda thankful that the spotlight was not on me now until I saw what everybody was fussing over. Even I was surprised.

I looked through the window "Whoa. Who's that?" I turned my head at the yellow Porsche 911 turbo that was slowly parking next to Edward's Volvo.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked me surprised.

I gave him a look.

"Look again and you might find the answer to your question." He pointed at the direction of the car.

My jaw dropped when I looked.

Oh. My. God. No. Frickin'. Way.

I gasped, "Alice." I've forgotten about Alice's car. She picked me up with that the first time I went over to there's. How could I not remember that? I knew the answer. Edward. He clearly had messed with my brain pretty bad, I couldn't even remember Alice had a car.

"Oh. You've never been to the garage. I should bring you there when you come over to ours again." He grinned.

We were met by a briskly walking Alice and then there was the spotlight again. This time not only did Lauren and Jessica gaped at us even some of the guys who obviously wanted to drive test Alice's car.

"I could've just gone with you. Why did I not?" Alice hissed.

"Relax, my dear sister." Edward massaged her back.

The bell rang and everyone was out of their daze and we were rushing to our first classes.

Spanish.

Jessica Stanley sat beside me during Spanish at the back. Huh, weird. But I somehow knew that she had a reason for doing that.

"Hey Bella." She greeted when class ended. Kinda ironic, no?

She made my life a living hell. I can't trust her just yet. I don't even think I can forgive her.

"Stanley." I greeted back.

"Wanna sit with us during lunch?" Stanley invited me? What a shocker. I know why. To get to Edward, obviously. They've lost 3 members of their group now thanks to me. The Cullens and Jasper preferred to sit with me now.

"How about...no? I'm not that stupid to fall for your moves." I pulled my bag angrily off the table.

"You know what, one day, you and Edward are going to break up then they're going to come back to us and then there's nothing you can do about it and then we'll feel sorry for you." She annoyingly pouted.

I was frozen at my spot for what she said. I felt angry, and for the first time ever, scared. I was scared to be hurt. I was scared to lose Alice. Most of all, I was scared to lose Edward. But no, Edward will never hurt me, will he? Alice can never hate me, can't she? They love me, don't they?

I felt my breathing roughen as Jessica turned to leave with an eery witchy laugh.

The whole morning, I was in a daze. I couldn't focus on anything and no matter how much I tried pushing it out of my head, it always managed to creep back.

Lunch came and I walked, spaced out, to the cafeteria, to our table. I sat down, still spaced out.

"Bella, baby, what's wrong?" Edward pulled me next to him and wrapped an arm around me.

"I was, um, I was..." How would I tell them? How _could_ I? I have to make sure that we're not playing games around here or else I'll have to leave before it gets too deep.

Alice stretched her neck towards me. "You were...? Come on, Bella, you can do it."

Edward kissed my forehead and I relaxed a little.

Alice glanced over to the 'cool' table and saw Lauren and Stanley laughing and pointing at me. At one point, Jessica pouted the same way she did a while ago.

"What. Did. They. Do?" Edward glared over at their table. I saw his other fist clench and I caught it in my hand before he was able to pound the table.

"Stanley just told me something, okay?" I told them.

"What'd she tell you, huh?" She glared at them, too. And you know how glaring Alice can be scary, the whole table clammed up immediately.

Jasper plopped down on the space next to Alice. "Hey guys. What's up?" He scrunched his eyebrow when he saw me.

Alice tilted his head towards their table and Jasper was able to get the message. They were now all waiting for me to answer.

I inhaled deeply. "Stanley kind of said that one day, Edward and I are going to break up and then you were going to go back to them when that happens and then there will be nothing I can do about it then they'll feel sorry for me." I didn't notice that I had already began to cry until Edward's hands caught my tears. "I'm afraid to lose you."

"Sshh. It's going to be alright. Nothing's going to happen." Edward cuddled me to him.

"That stupid bitch!" Alice stood up but luckily Jasper caught her waist and was able to pin her down.

"Calm down." Jasper hugged her to his side.

It took about five minutes until Alice and I were able to return to normal.

"First of all, there's no breaking up that will be happening. Next, we are _never_ returning back to them no matter what and third, you are not going to lose Edward or anybody. Edward can't do the dumping. He's just not capable." Alice clarified.

Her last two statements got me laughing and Edward was able to relax when he realized I was better.

We finished our lunch and went separate ways as couples. Edward and I were having Bio together so I felt much more better now.

We still had plenty of time before the bell rings so we decided to take a walk.

"Bella," Edward stopped walking. "Please promise me that you will never listen to a word they say."

I looked at him then nodded.

"Thank you." He kissed my forehead and we continued on. "You know that I love you, right? Difficult it may be to believe because of the time we had together but I do love you, Isabella Swan." He kissed me innocently on the lips.

Honesty is disarming and that made him so romantic.

"And I am not breaking up with you. I can't even see that happening." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Me too." I smiled at him. "And...I love you, too."

He kissed me deeply and I knew in that instant that I will be alright. _We_ will be alright.

"We should get to class." He whispered with our foreheads touching.

Biology was a little dragging but endurable. Edward poked me on the rib a couple of times making me quietly giggle. He would also intertwine our fingers beneath the desk. At one point, he massaged my hand and Damn! Did it feel so good.

Alice got about the same amount of attention on her way back to her car. Her _car_ got about the same amount of attention.

"Jazz, I'll drive you home." Alice pulled Jasper.

"Alright." Jasper was more eager to get in the Porsche than Alice was.

"Guys, I'll bring Bella back home. I'll see you, Alice." Edward nodded and waved as we started getting in his Volvo. Both of them rolled down their windows.

"See you around, Ed. Bye, Bella." Jasper waved one last time and with a purr of the engine they were gone.

Edward, too, smoothly sped out of the parking lot. Claire De Lune was playing on his radio.

"You know, I never thought you'd listen to Debussy until the first time I went to your house." I said as a matter-of-factly.

"You know Debussy?" He asked, surprised.

"Only Claire De Lune. It's such a beautiful piece, isn't it? You play it a lot, though, I realized." I looked at him as he drove.

"Yeah. I grew up listening to it. Esme and Carlisle, they love the Classics. I was inspired to play the piano when I was little until about 2 years ago. I don't know why I stopped. I just got tired, I guess." He shrugged. He glanced at me.

"You play the piano?" I gasped.

"I'll show you sometime." He smiled. "Here we are." He pulled up next to my Chevy.

"Will you pick me up tomorrow?" I asked before I reached for the door handle.

"Definitely."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." I gave him a quick kiss before I headed out.

_**EPOV**_

My phone was ringing annoyingly. I mean who could be calling me at this time of the night? I decided to take the call anyway hoping that it was Bella.

"Hello?" The voice said.

Well it wasn't Bella but I recognized the voice and he couldn't be closer to Bella.

"Chief Swan?" I asked for confirmation.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I shouldn't be calling you at this time of the night but I really needed to talk to you."

My heart accelerated. Did he catch us...kissing? Was he going to give me the father's speech? You know, safe sex and shit. Was he going to give me a set of rules? Man, please, let it not be that. I wanted to be open as much as possible to Bella. Or maybe Bella was hurt? I couldn't come to think of it.

"It's alright, Chief. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be calling me if it wasn't important. Is Bella alright?" I asked, worry showing in my voice.

He chuckled, "She's alright, Edward. Please, call me Charlie and you are correct, I wouldn't be calling you for some stupid reason. Anyway. I wanted to ask this as soon as Bella fell asleep. I wanted to talk to you about Saturday. It's her birthday, I know. And she hates surprises. But her mother and I have planned something. I'm leaving on Thursday for Florida. I will be getting her mom in time for Bella's 18th birthday and I heard that Alice will be holding a small party for her. I wanted to coordinate with you about that."

"Oh." I was sort of speechless. She was blessed with such sweet parents. It's so much for a separated couple to unite for their daughter's 18th birthday. "Surely, Charlie, I will make sure to tell Alice about your plan."

"Thank you, Edward."

"I'm sure Bella will love this surprise no matter how much she hates them." I assured him. I knew I had my own plan but I wanted to help with this surprise. What could I do? Maybe...

He chuckled again, "I hope so. Anyway, you should be getting back to your sleep. Thank you again."

"And Charlie, please let me pay for all the plane tickets." I offered. I was going to persist if he doesn't accept.

"Thank you but I can't accept that."

"Please, Charlie. It's the least I could do." I convinced him.

"Oh, alright. Thank you...again. Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Charlie." I hang up my phone and immediately ran down to Alice's room. I just hoped she's still awake.

I knocked and opened the door when I noticed it was unlocked. "Alice?"

"Good thing I wasn't asleep yet. What now?" She asked a little frustrated.

"Charlie called and I think I need your help with something."

I sat on her bed and told her about the conversation I just had with Charlie. She was more than willing to help and she thought that paying for the tickets were awesome. I also told her about my plan and her eyes glowed. She nodded at everything

Great! Seems like everything will be going smoothly.

* * *

_**I REALLY WANT YOU TO READ THIS! :)**_

**This is a little longer than usual. So...tell me what you think, okay? Well, I don't know how to start. This is probably be my longest author's note so far. :)) Anyway, I recently checked my email and saw every single message from FanFiction, from you guys. I haven't checked my email in like a month so I really missed a lot and I became angry at myself for not checking my mail. I would've sent you personal messages. So, I'm going to try to thank you through here.**

**Thank you for considering my stories one of your favorites!:**

**RougeRaina, sugarrrush, GoLdEnAnGeL80, charmandchris, adreamingfool, chaz21, HBGPrivateSkoolPrincess, Ima-Believer, iluvedward1204, twilight rules xx, Free-to-be-me24, Han1212, twilightgirl43, LysaBella, tara lights, Roses4Cullen, dancergirl7, Visiongirl1987, Twilight-fan, Nici, DiamondDoll94, Moelike, kylemaca77, Twilight-n-Taylor Swift-luvr, twilightfan105, UltraViolet21, RhianneMidNightSun, Edward's Doll, Tommygrl1997, xBellaCullenWannabex, twilightfan105, iluvedward1204, Dreamer208, gemdarkstone, Megan-Vampire-Cullen, Iloveme92, sidny88, MissImpact88, , CherryTwihart, avalosluvsmj, Gardnergirl456, kat-heart-twilight, MaximumRideTwilightLover, Jillbear, jmjones106, XxRosalinexX,**

**And for those who aren't mentioned but do read my story, thank you also!**

**So there! I think that's about everybody who added me on their favorites' list, who got me on Story Alert and who reviewed this story. Thank you, thank you, thank you because you guys are the reason why I continue writing this. And I really really really appreciate your praises and reviews.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D**

**--Leonara821**


	10. Chapter 9: Talkin' Talk

**By The Lake**

**Chapter Nine: Talkin' Talk**

On Tuesday, Alice seemed a little too excited and Edward wasn't even trying to hush her down. I suspected that something was up but neither of them would tell me what she was on.

_Oh yeah. Something's definitely up._

I couldn't take it anymore so I decided to talk about Charlie's recent news during lunch.

"So...Charlie's leaving on Thursday." I said, eating a spoonful of my yogurt.

"Did he say why?" Edward asked.

"He just said he gotta go for an assignment that he was put on." I swallowed.

I felt Edward stiffen for a second.

"He also said that I could go and stay with you for the meantime." I grinned.

"What?! No! I mean Edward would love to stay over at yours this time, right Edward?" She smiled nervously.

All three of us looked at her with suspicion.

Edward cleared his throat. "Oh yeah. Definitely. I'd love to." He nodded at me.

Hmmm..._What is up?!_

"And then you know...we can have some alone time together." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I gulped. _Wooh! Can you feel the heat?_

"Oh. Ew. Come on, Jazz. Let's go some place else." Alice pulled him away. "Oh and Bella!" She stopped in her tracks and returned to us. "What did you want for your birthday?"

"No presents, Alice. Please." I said.

"I think I have the perfect idea!" She squealed away with Jasper.

"Edward...There's something that you're not telling me." I looked at him, a little annoyed.

"Just trust me, okay?"

_How in the world do I trust you when you're hiding something from me?!_

"Fine." I said coldly then returned to finishing up my lunch.

The day went by quickly and in no time I was already cooking dinner for Charlie and me. Chicken Enchiladas. Yum!

And oh yeah, Alice took me shopping for an hour and we got more bags than we usually have with a whole day shopping spree. I'm slightly wishing that she'd run out of money of sorts but she never does.

I heard the door open and close then I heard metal clashing.

"Dad?" I called out.

"Bells, I'm home."

"Yup. In here." I said as I placed a piece of the dish on our plates.

I served them on the table. He took a seat and I took my usual spot. Dinner was quiet as usual. I mean it's always quiet with Charlie. Until he started questioning me about the day.

"I feel like we haven't talked for long." He chewed and swallowed a bite.

"Dad, we only talked this morning."

"I know. But it felt like ages ago." He took a sip from his glass.

This is kind of weird. Well, Charlie and I...We usually don't talk. Expressing emotions by words are just really not us. And he's been acting up lately. So I'm kind of weirded out.

I smiled.

"Are you staying with the Cullens while I'm gone?" He asked.

"Apparently not. Edward and Alice thought best if Edward stays here instead. Well, I don't know, really. They've been acting weird the whole day."

He almost choked then he paused. He looked at me strangely then continued eating.

_Oh, so now my father too?_

"Hey Bells, I don't have any issue with Edward around. But you know...when you two are finally together in this house..._alone_--"

_Oh God. Please not this conversation._

"Dad. It's cool. Can we not...talk about this?" I cut him off.

"Just sayin', Bella. I wouldn't want history to repeat itself. It's not going to cost anything to have some knowledge about safe sex." He took another bite. "Your mom and I don't regret creating you. We just want you to be ready when the time comes, okay?" He was red now. I'm pretty sure it's because of what he said not the chili I put in his food.

"Edward and I are not having sex." I rolled my eyes.

And with that, he shut up. He continued eating and I thought he was angry at me but then he stood up smiled and told me goodnight.

I headed to bed just after I finished cleaning up.

Wednesday came just as usual and on Thursday morning, Charlie was all packed and ready to go.

"Hey Dad. Who's bringing you to the airport?" I asked curiously. I mean I had classes today I couldn't really drive him now to the airport.

"Um. Emmett offered." He glanced at me while he zipped his duffelbag. He wasn't really going for so long. He told me he would be back just right before my birthday.

"Emmett? As in Edward's brother, Emmett?" _Why Emmett? Well, at least somebody's bringing him up there._

"Yep." He nodded.

A knock came on the door.

"I'll get it." I ran to it. Edward was there again on my porch, just like every morning, to pick me up. "Dad!" I called out. "Edward's here!"

He came out on the porch. "Okay. I'll see you, Bells." He gave me a quick hug. "You take care."

I took Edward's hand and pulled him to his car.

"Oh and be careful! You know what I'm taking about!" He shouted from there.

_Oh god! Could he get more embarrassing?!_

I blushed and Edward snickered.

There wasn't anything special about school that day. Or maybe there was something. I mean Alice was still high. Sometimes I think she takes something, you know. I mean that's just too much energy for such a tiny person!

On Thursday night, Edward came home with me.

"What do you want for dinner, milady?" Edward asked in a kind gesture.

"You're going to make dinner...for me?" Well, I just really got used to the fact that _I_ make dinner in this house.

"Yes, of course." He said with a British accent. _Ooh! Swoon!_

I swallowed. "Um. M-mushroom r-ravioli would,um, be, um, great. I guess."

He closed the distance between us and his hands came on my hips. He pulled me closer to him. "What are you nervous about, Bella?" His eyebrows were knit.

I smoothed the lines forming on his forehead. I trembled. "Nothing." Actually I was nervous about our first night ever to be together...alone. With no Alice to run to if the air becomes thick. I mean what he just did made my heart racing in just a milisecond. Crap. And did he have to be so beautiful? My stomach fluttered and that _something_ was making me feel a little lighter.

He kissed me on the lips then traced a line between my lips, asking permission and I let him. Our tongues were dancing and the next thing I know, I was already on the couch. Was this how it's going to be with Edward all the time? I mean I forget about everything when he kisses me.

He pulled back. Then whispered to my ear with his velvety smooth voice, "One mushroom ravioli coming right up." He hopped off the couch and headed for the kitchen to make dinner.

_Whoo! Oh, boy, I never thought he could be like that...must be the independence._

I listened to him as he cooked supper. A book in my hand and I was laid on the couch lazily.

"Dinner's ready, love." He extended his hand and I took it. He pulled me into the kitchen and pulled my chair out in a chivalrous fashion.

I inhaled the delicious aroma. "Mmmmm...Smells great." I took a seat.

"Thank you." He sat across me. "You know, Bella, I got to know you so fast. Our pasts were easily discovered, there were no problems with that but I just realized...I never really got to know your favorites." He took a bite.

I swallowed what I was chewing. "Yeah. Me too." I nodded.

_This is so casual._

"So what's your favorite color?" He asked.

I looked at him and his eyes struck me again. "G-Green." I smiled.

"Mine's b-blue." He laughed.

I slapped him playfully.

"Why green?" He asked.

"Why blue?" I returned him with a question.

"Because of your eyes..." I mumbled.

"You know, blue looks lovely on your skin." He looked back at me then swallowed.

We continued on for the rest of the night talking about our favorites. Wuthering Heights, Classical music and Rock music, and all that stuff. I never thought we'd finish, actually, but he was able to stop himself from asking questions.

I laughed at him when he said that he couldn't stop because he can't stop himself from getting to know me more. I told him the same before we went to bed.

We innocently slept. He just wrapped his arms around me protectively and I wished we'd never have to move. I felt loved in that moment...

* * *

**I hope you like the next one. :) Oh and what do you think?**


	11. Chapter 10: Twilight

**By The Lake**

**Chapter Ten: Twilight**

The next morning, Alice was even more giddy than ever. If that is even possible...but with her it was.

"Bellaaaa!" She hugged me as soon as Jasper pulled Edward away talking about cars. "How was last night?"

"Better than I thought. Edward went all formal when we got home." I told her.

"Always the gentleman that he is." She smiled and shook her head. "I told you, he's incapable of dumping!" She laughed.

I laughed with her.

"Oh. Before I forget!" She pulled out a black rectangular box with a ribbon from her bag. "Here. Open it when you get home."

"Alice...I thought we agreed no presents." I whined.

"You agreed. I never did." She smiled mischievously. "You're going to love it, Bella. I just know so."

I buried it in my backpack. The last thing I wanted the people to know was that my birthday was just around the corner.

"Anyway, I have to get to class. You better do, too. See you!" She hugged me again then skipped away.

I sighed. There's not a way to fight Alice. I think I should just, you know, give up. I exhaled. Fine. She is one tiny little monster!

Just as usual there was nothing special about school today.

Edward dropped me at my house. He said he had to talk to Carlisle about something. I went in and packed some clothes for my stay at the Cullens' over the weekend. And then I stumbled upon the black box Alice gave me this morning.

I opened it and inside it was the most beautiful yet simple cocktail dress I've ever seen. It was midnight blue and it was greek style, empire cut dress. It ended mid-thigh for me. There was no way that a dress this wonderful would just end up on me. No.

As I raised the dress to ogle it more, a piece of paper fell on the floor. I laid the dress on the bed and I picked up the paper. It was a note. Nope. It was a letter...from Alice. Her handwriting was cute.

It read:

**Bella,**

**PLEASE FOLLOW AS I SAY...WRITE! OH WHATEVER! JUST DO WHAT'S WRITTEN HERE.**

**1) WEAR THE DRESS! PLEASE! EDWARD WILL PICK YOU UP AT AROUND 5 AND YOU MUST BE WEARING THIS DRESS.**

**2) TAKE A BATH AND CURL YOUR HAIR AFTERWARDS. I BELIEVE I'VE TAUGHT YOU THAT ALREADY. YOU SHOULD KNOW HOW TO DO THAT NOW.**

**3) APPLY EYELINER, MASCARA AND LIP GLOSS JUST LIKE THE FIRST NIGHT I MADE YOU OVER.**

**4) IN YOUR CLOSET, EDWARD SHOULD'VE LEFT A PAIR OF SILVER HIGH HEELS THERE. WEAR IT.**

**5) MAKE SURE YOU DID EVERYTHING!**

**With Love,**

**Alice.**

I checked the clock for the time. I had about two hours left before Edward arrives here. I better get going, then.

I did as I was told. I wobbled as I walked down the stairs to wait for Edward in the living room.

A knock came on the door.

I opened it and Edward was wearing a midnight blue button up shirt whereas he folded the sleeves up to his elbow. He was wearing black pants and shoes. His hear was just as messy as ever, his eyes glowed brighter tonight, though, and his lips were just as pink as I remember it to be.

He ran a hand through his hair as he stared.

"Are you done staring?" I asked.

He laughed then he whispered at my ear, "Are _you_ done staring?"

I swallowed as his breath tickled my ear down to my neck. He kissed me on the side of my neck then pulled away.

"Ready to go?" He asked casually.

"To where?"

"You'll see. Now...where are your bags?" He looked around.

"In my room, upstairs." I told him.

He dashed for it and then wrapped his arm around my waist as we locked up and left.

He drove quite quickly than before and his fingers were intertwined with mine. He parked off to the side and we got out. He told me to follow a trail if I ever get lost. Great. I wouldn't have followed Alice's request number four if I'd known we were walking in the woods. And then I realized...we're going to the meadow. His meadow.

I stopped in my tracks to ask him if that was the place we were going. But to my surprise he was gone.

"Edward?" I called out.

Where he left me now was farther than where he left me before and it was getting dark. I was getting scared.

"Edward?" I called out again turning around to see.

Just a little to the left was two large and tall candles that were cream colored. He said I should follow the trail...Maybe this was it.

I went to the candle and discovered that there were more candles lighting up the path. I followed it, a little amazed at the tall candles. I ended up in front of the vines.

I was correct. It was going to be his meadow tonight.

I parted it for entrance and I was met with an even more georgeous than before meadow. The place were lighted up with lanterns and the same candles. It gave off a glow...a romantic glow. There was a picnic mat in the middle where we sat before. There was a basket over flowing with strawberries and a jar of what seemed like chocolate. A little to the right was a table with two chairs set opposite of each other and on it was a formally set table. And then there were two silver covers that covered what I might think was our dinner. There was a bottle of wine in the middle and a small vase with a rose as a centerpiece. And then a little to the left was a black baby grand piano. Edward was sitting there playing...just as he promised he would show me. He was facing me.

I was rendered speechless at this sight. Last time I checked this only happen in fairytales and movies...but no. It happened to me too.

I walked to him despite my now weak knees. He just makes me fall more in love with him everyday.

I stood beside him as he played across the ivory keys. It was a beautiful piece.

He patted the space next to him on the piano seat as his other hand continued to play.

I sat and he transitioned into a different piece.

"That was for you." He whispered as he finished.

"Did you write that?" I was pretty sure I've never hear of those pieces before.

"Of course, only for you." He smiled. Then he stood up and offered his hand and I took it. He walked us to the table and pulled the chair just like last night.

"Dinner?" He asked.

I nodded then smiled.

My heart felt like exploding as I watched him remove the silver covers the hid our dishes.

He sat down on the seat opposite mine.

He flashed that crooked smile at me and took my hand from across the table.

_Don't faint, don't faint, don't faint_...I chanted to myself.

I exhaled.

"It's twilight." He said. "Another ending. No matter how perfect the day is, it always has to end."

We took a few bites as I thought of a reply to that.

"I like the dark. Without it, we won't be able to see the stars." I looked up. "They're so beautiful." I sighed as some stars started to appear.

"They're nothing compared to you. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met and seen." He smiled the crooked smile.

"Thank you, Edward." I whispered. "You're perfect."

"No. Thank you for accepting who I am, for entering my life and making it beautiful. I love you."

"I love you, too." I smiled as we finished dinner.

He stood up. "Shall we have dessert?"

I nodded and he took my hand again and he helped me sit down on the picnic mat.

"Edward? I hope you don't mind me asking...but how'd you do all this?" I asked.

"Alice. That's why she was that hyper over the week. She's been planning everything. But I came up with the idea." He smirked.

"That's wonderful, thank you. I should thank Alice, as well." I nodded. Then I glanced up. My sight caught the piano and I realized, "How in the world did that get here?" I asked pointing at it.

He got a bowl and poured some of the chocolate in it. It was still quite warm. "Emmett and Jasper and me." He grinned.

He took one strawberry from the basket and dipped it halfway into the chocolate.

"Bella?" He called my attention and extended the strawberry for me to eat.

I took a bite and Edward finished the rest.

He looked up and looked at me. "You have chocolate there." He smiled.

"Where?" I licked my lips.

"There." Then he crashed on my lips. He kissed me just like the first time only better. Gentle but passionate.

He reached for me and had me lean on his chest. We continued on for the rest of the night like that. Eating strawberries and whispering sweet nothings to each other...

I don't know why but I always fall asleep when I'm in Edward's arms.

But I did hear him whisper before I completely become unconscious. I think he whispered, "Happy Birthday. I love you, my Bella."

And I do remember smiling to that.

* * *

**I just really don't know why Bella always fall asleep whenever she's in Edward's arms. Haha. Anyway, did you like it?**

**And thank you to those who reviewed! :) I just really can't wait to post this so I posted two chapters in a day. :)**


	12. Chapter 11: Crash

By The Lake

Chapter Eleven: Crash

_**EPOV**_

_**Saturday Morning.**_

I roamed around the house to check everything. Living room, good. Dining room, good. What else...? I tapped my chin as I tried to think what I'd miss. We set up the living room and dining room with candles and flowers for Bella's mini celebration later. Nobody was really coming since she requested it. Just us Cullens, the Hales and Bella's parents. They were supposed to arrive later this afternoon. I took a deep breath as I stood at the top of the stairs over looking downstairs.

Nope. Something's wrong. A little off, maybe.

Ah. Alice. Her energy was missing. Somehow she wasn't running around the house managing all this, this morning.

_Sigh._

I climbed up to her room to check on her. Was she still asleep? She shouldn't be. I know her too much that for her when there's a party, there's a party, no slacking around. Especially if she was the one who organized it.

"Alice?" I opened the door.

She was sitting on her bed with the laptop balanced on her tiny legs. "Yes?" She turned to face me.

And I swear I would've thought twice about the Alice in front of me right now. Her face wasn't happy. There seemed to be no trace of that now.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

She seemed lost. Oh my god. Has she gone crazy now? Her face was blank. Emotionless. Like she's shut down and transferred onto another world.

I shook her elbows as I sat beside her. "Alice. What's wrong?" I asked a little worried.

"I don't know. Where's Bella?" She shook her head then looked at me. Our eyes met and there was something there that didn't belong to Alice. Was it worry? or fear, perhaps?

"She's sleeping. What's up, Al?" I asked again.

"I don't know, Edward. I don't know." She began crying.

Something's not right.

"Did Jasper break up with you?" I swear, even if it was Jasper who broke her heart, I'd still kill him. Even if he's sort of my bestfriend at the moment.

_Hey! Family first, right?_

"No no no. Jasper and I are very much together. It's Bella I'm worried about." She dropped her head.

"What about Bella?" Okay. This is starting to worry me now, too.

"I don't know! I can't tell! I wish, I could, Edward! It's like my stomach drops and I get a punch in the gut whenever I think about her!" She said, frustrated.

"Are you telling me that you're having some sort of, like, a premonition?" I breathed heavily now. What was going to happen to Bella?!

"I think so." She shut her eyes tight and shook her head.

"Maybe you're just nervous for tonight." I suggested.

"Maybe. I really hope that's just it, Edward. You know that I can sort of predict the future."

"Don't say that!" I hissed.

Hurting Bella was not on my list. Whether it be physical or emotional, she cannot be harmed.

"I'm sorry." She buried her head under her pillows.

It was obvious that we were both pushing away that thought. We both didn't want that. But now that Alice have said it..._Shit! I think I may have to get out of here now._

I ran down the hall to my room.

I entered ever so quietly and I watched Bella sleep. She looked so serene and beautiful. It was heartbreaking to see her like that. I was lucky last night that Rose was here. She was the one who changed Bella into her nightdress while me and the boys cleared up the meadow.

I lied beside her on the bed and smiled at her beauty.

I kissed her on the cheek, "Happy Birthday."

Her eyes fluttered open and she twisted to see me. I smiled weakly at her.

She smiled back, "Thank you. Goodmorning."

"Alice said you are not allowed to go out of this room until tonight." I told her as I quoted Alice with our last minute chat about my precious gift.

Last night was the first part. Later was going to be the second part.

Her initial reaction was "What?! Does she want to kill me with boredom?!"

I laughed. "I'm sorry but you're the birthday girl."

"Exactly. I should be allowed to get out of this room." She told me.

"Then the rest of my surprise is ruined." I dropped my head, feigning disappointment.

"Oh." She said flatly. "Fine then. I'll stay. But you should find me something to do." She beamed again. "And you are going to feed me, right?"

"Of course, Bella. I'll bring up some DVDs and our breakfast." I got up and went down stairs.

I fixed two bowls of cereals, Banana Nut Crunch and two glasses of water. If she asks for something else, I'll just come back for it. I got a tray that had legs so I could place it down on the floor upstairs. I set the bowls and glasses there.

I went in the same time she got out of the bathroom. I placed the tray down and took one bowl and handed it to her, "Here you go. Banana Nut Crunch."

"Thank you." She smiled and put a spoonful in her mouth.

We ate breakfast quietly and decided on which movie to watch first. We watched _Twilight,_ first. A film about a vampire, Robert, falling in love with a human girl, Kristen. And then we watched _New Moon_, the sequel to _Twilight_. Here, the vampire leaves the human girl and the human girl finds comfort in a werewolf, Taylor, while she suffered the absence of Robert. I brought up lunch and we ate while we watched. And then we watched _The Proposal_.

_Hey! Don't ask me about all the chick flick thing going on. Bella's wishes._

It wasn't long until Alice came in the room to send me away. She said she still had to dress up Bella.

I went down to check once again. Esme and Carlisle were cooking pasta and chicken. Emmett was with Jasper and Rose. They helped around too. Rose helped Alice with Bella. Jasper, Emmett and I fixed whatever we can still fix around.

It was already four in the afternoon and Charlie haven't called me yet. I decided to call him. Maybe he forgot. Nope. The operator answered which means they're still on the plane. But they were supposed to have landed two hours ago.

I suddenly had that nagging feeling that was almost close to what Alice had described to me this morning.

_No..._I pushed away the thought. It was a bad image.

I finished bathing by 5 and I obediently wore the clothes that Alice had laid out for me on my bed. They moved Bella to Alice's room with a blindfold.

As I finished buttoning up the blue button up long sleeved shirt, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said as I took the blazer from the bed and put it on.

"Edward..." It was Alice and her voice was just the same from this morning.

"I know, Alice. Me too. It's not good but we have to do this for Bella. Can we just forget this first?" I shrugged and looked at her.

"I'll try." She sighed and I pulled her in for a quick hug.

"Wow. You look pretty, Al." I looked at her from head to toe. She was wearing a silky dark violet dress that ended above her knees. Her hair was spiky as usual. I see that she's putting less effort on her look now. Makes me wonder what Bella would look like later.

"Thank you. Don't change the topic." She frowned.

"You got me there." I sighed too.

"You know we have to do this, Edward. Even if they're not here." She looked at me. "It's almost time."

I simply nodded.

_I'm sorry Charlie and Renee. If only you arrived here on time_...I thought.

I sighed and joined the rest of my family downstairs.

_**BPOV**_

I was ecstatic that Alice didn't make me wear high heels and really short dresses today. Instead we compromised and I ended up wearing a green sleeveless dress, flocked with black roses and it had a velveteen waistband. She also agreed that I wear my newly bought pair of Vans. But when she let the make-up pass, too, I didn't know if I should still be happy. I don't know. I mean, yeah, I was so glad that I didn't have to wear make-up but there was something else...Something about Alice. I pushed away any negativity that was starting to form concretely. She even didn't touch my hair very much. She only curled it to increase the volume.

Rosalie helped her but since there was not much to do, we ended up chatting about her and Emmett. She looked all made up next to me and beautiful. She was wearing a long black dress and black high heels. Her lips were hot red and her silvery black eye makeup defined her eyes. She reminded me of that Nikki from the _Twilight_ film that we watched.

Alice barged in the room and excitedly pulled me away. "It's time, it's time!"

"Happy Birthday, Bella." Esme hugged me as we reached the bottom of the stairs. Rosalie was following us behind and she quickly took Emmett's side as she got down.

"Happy Birthday." Carlisle smiled a fatherly smile and I remembered Charlie. _Where was he? He said he'd be here._

"Come on! Let's open your presents!" She said as she gave back the presents to whoever they were from. "But I already gave you yours yesterday."

_Oh! Yes! The dress! And the meadow!_

"Yes. Thank you, Alice. For just everything." I hugged her.

Esme smiled at me and I remembered my mother. My heart hurt for a moment. _I wish she was here. I missed her badly. I should definitely give her a call later._

She handed me a small chest that was covered in intricately carved swirls and shapes. I opened it and there was a bracelet that held a diamond heart as a pendant and a note that said: _To Bella...From Esme and Carlisle_

"Esme...you shouldn't have spent too much...but thank you." I told her as we hugged again.

"Edward did warn me. That's from my mother. You deserve it." She smiled with Carlisle.

I searched for Edward to give him a look but he wasn't around.

Rosalie came to me and handed me a long rectangular box. "It's a necklace. Alice picked it out." She hugged me too.

"Thank you, Rose." I smiled at her.

Then Alice handed me a big box. Well at least it was bigger than everybody else's. It was light, like empty of some sorts. I shook it a little to check.

"I already installed it in your truck. A decent sound system from me and Jasper!" He hugged me and lifted me off the ground. As soon as he put me down, Jasper gave me a quick hug, too.

"Thanks, you guys!" I mocked punch their biceps.

That only leaves one person. _Edward_.

I turned around and Edward was handing me a ring box.

My eyes grew bigger in realization. I gulped.

"It's not an engagement ring, Bella." Edward said and everybody laughed.

I opened it and there was an onyx flower on a silver ring and had little diamonds for its leaf. I gasped at it's beauty.

"You promised me that you wouldn't spend." I told him as he hugged me.

"I didn't. I've bought it long ago and told myself that I'd give it to the woman that I will marry. Not as an engagement ring just a promise ring." He smiled and I kissed him.

He kissed me back and I forgot the audience we had until Emmett cleared his throat.

I blushed deep red and Edward chuckled.

"Well, I bet you all are hungry. We better get dinner set up, Esme." Carlisle pulled Esme away.

I was headed for the phone when it rang. I was hoping to call Renee.

"Cullen residence." I answered.

"May I speak with Edward Cullen, please?" A lady asked on the other line.

"I'm sorry. May I ask who this is?"

"Sorry, ma'am. I'm Sarah from _Seattle Airlines_." She said.

_Seattle Airlines? Did Edward plan on flying out? He never told me anything._

I looked around and he was gone again.

"Well, he's not around at the moment." I told Sarah.

"Oh, okay. Is an Isabella Swan there, then?" she asked and I scrunched my eyebrows.

I felt my heart race. I didn't know why I became nervous.

"S-Speaking." I said.

_**EPOV**_

"You can call everybody now, Edward." Esme told me. I decided to help out Carlisle and Esme when I thought I saw Bella go over to the phone. I watched her lift the phone when I turned to go to the kitchen.

I turned around and Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were smiling as they entered the dining. "Just Alice and Bella, now." I chuckled.

"BELLA!" I heard Alice panicked voice echo through the whole house.

I ran to see Bella drop the phone in her hands as her eyes widened and tears started to collect. Her knees were getting weak and she started to fall. I caught her before she hit the ground.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked really worried now. Perhaps, this was what Alice had warned before?

She only whispered two words and her tears rushed endlessly. _"They're gone."_

_

* * *

_

**I can't believe it! They're gone! :'( Condolences to Bella. :'( What did you think?**

**Thank you for the reviews! :)**


	13. Chapter 12: Shock

**By The Lake**

**Chapter Twelve: Shock**

_**EPOV**_

I held Bella in my arms. We were on the bed and she was weeping endlessly.

I rocked her a little. "Ssshhh..." I couldn't tell her it's going to be alright because it's not. But it will be in the future. I'm going to make sure of that.

Esme knocked and entered the room. "I'll take her, Edward. Carlisle and Alice wants to talk to you."

I went down to the kitchen and saw Alice's eyes puffy and red. Carlisle's face was sympathetic, caring just as always but with a hint of sadness to it now.

"She's going into shock, Edward. She might be catatonic for the next few days." Carlisle warned me.

"I called the airlines and it was a hundred percent that nobody survived the crash. I'm so sorry, Edward." Alice started to cry, too.

I hugged her. "Not you, too, Alice. I need you to be strong for Bella. She's your bestfriend. Besides, there was nothing we could do about it anyway." I really hoped there was something, though. _Sigh._

She sniffed as she pulled away. "I called insurance, too."

"We've arranged the burial. I don't care if they will be empty coffins. We are going to do this for Bella, for Renee and for Charlie." Carlisle told me.

Esme rushed down the stairs to us. "Bella's asleep now."

I nodded at her and said thank you. "What about her?" I asked them.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yes. I will not let her live in their house, alone." I told them.

"Oh, you know that we're willing and more than happy to take her in, Edward. She's like a daughter to us now. But that will be her decision, son." Esme cried, too.

I, on the other hand, have been holding back the tears. It hurt, too. It hurts to see Bella hurt. Charlie and Renee were important to her and what's important to her was important to me too.

"Yes. She's a legal adult, now." Carlisle added.

"I know." I nodded.

We planned the rest for Bella. We let her skip this week's school. She was in no proper state to endure school. In a couple of days, we will be having the burial, too.

We cleaned up the house. Emmett, Rose and Jazz joined me and Alice. And, they, too, couldn't feel more sad. We saw her die in that instant. We all did.

Thank god, I haven't lost Carlisle and Esme, yet. But I think I can imagine how much it would hurt if I was in Bella's case.

I slid in bed next to her as she slept. I fell asleep, too.

"NO!!!" Bella screamed and I sat up.

"Charlie!!! Mom!!!" She screamed their names and I panicked.

I shook her and she woke up, crying again. I pulled her in my chest and I hummed her the piece I wrote for her until she fell asleep again.

The scene repeated for about two more times that night and it hurt to see Bella hurt and cry herself to sleep.

When morning came, I rolled as I felt the sunlight on my eyes.

I sat up thinking about Bella.

I turned to see her sitting on the bed, emotionless face, statue like...dead.

I hugged her and she curled in tears in my arms. I kissed her forehead and she cried even more. "Ssshhh..." I rubbed her back. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I love you."

She cried and I prayed that it would end. I knew it wouldn't. Not just yet.

Esme, Alice and I took turns in taking care of her. Carlisle checked her very often but same diagnosis. Shock.

She had become lifeless and everytime we'd see her we'd feel like crying. We tried talking to her but she didn't say anything. Sometimes she'd mumble a thank you and I love you but we never saw her smile. And it bugged me that I couldn't make her smile.

She would still respond to my kisses and hugs but it weren't like before. It had less...energy now.

When she'd continue going to school, everybody called her a lunatic. Alice and I shooed them away from her but it was no use, we could only hold Bella closer to us.

Her dreams were as torturous. I could almost feel everything she could and it was bad. Really bad.

There had been days when she'd been afraid to sleep. We didn't push her.

Rosalie had tried talking to her, too. Rosalie had lost her father. She, at least, had some experience on this part. Her mom was really not much of a mom to her so she looked for that comfort in Carlisle and Esme. She had suggested to Bella that she still had a family. Us. She told Bella that if there's anybody who could help her fill the void in her heart it would be us, especially my parents.

In about a month, she'd warm up to us already but I still couldn't see my Bella just yet.

We wouldn't talk about the incident. We never did. We asked her if she wanted to return to her house she cried a little and said, "No. That house will just bring back the memories."

Alice had filled my closet instantly with her clothes, the moment Bella said that line.

We were sitting in bed that night when she hugged me. I hugged her back just as tight.

"I miss them, Edward." she said softly. She sniffed.

"Believe it or not, I miss them, too, Bella." I kissed her hair.

"Tell me what happened." She looked at me. Her eyes filled with sorrow.

"Are you sure? You're ready?" I asked her.

She nodded and I told her the story. She ended up crying in my arms again but lesser this time. She'd been improving and we're proud of her to be catching up.

Her dreams starting that night had subsided to sleep talking but filled with pain. It usually started with, "Charlie, Mom...don't go." to "Edward...don't leave me, please."

I was startled when she mentioned my name. She was afraid to lose me and she wasn't. I was going to make sure of that.

I loved her and I will be what she needed. I will give her what she needed. I will stay on her side and never will I leave. I don't think I could do it anyway.

* * *

**I love Edward, don't you?**

**Thanks for the reviews. ;)**


	14. Chapter 13: Goodbyes

**By The Lake**

**Chapter Thirteen: Goodbyes**

_**BPOV**_

_**Two months after my disastrous birthday...**_

They're gone. They're gone. _They're gone_. There's nothing I could do about it. I'm not some magical creature that can bring them back.

I thought I was strong.

I don't even think that I can live through my birthday happily anymore. Every year I'd be celebrating my birthday and at the same time my parent's death. How could I?

Phil was as broken as me when he learned about the accident but even he was stronger than me. He came here during the burial where in Charlie's and Renee's bodies were not present. The Cullens thought of it as a respectful move. I remember Alice dressing me in a black lacy long sleeved dress and I didn't care if I messed up my make-up or whatsoever. I'd lost them and that was more than I could take.

The Cullens have been very effortful and helpful and caring. I've been acting kind of unfair towards them but what could I do, really? It was difficult. More difficult than I would've imagined.

Edward was just perfect. He never left my side. He made sure I was okay. He made me feel loved.

And Edward, however, I couldn't afford to lose...If I lose him I'll probably die too. I'd commit suicide. I'm not kidding. That's how much I love him. I can't live without him. Sometimes I worry about the future. What if we're old and gray already and he dies...I just can't...I wish I die first. It's selfish, I know, but I couldn't take it the other way...

Esme and Carlisle were really good. Rose was right. They were good parents. They're not Charlie and Renee but I've lived with them long enough to recognize their parental aura. They've become my parents, too.

Esme reminded me of my mother so much but she made me happy. And if Renee was alive, she'd be happy for me, for us. I know that she's happy now with Charlie. She could continue to live their unended relationship. I knew Renee still loved Charlie. She would mention him and then pause and then go away...She was sad to lose him, too, just like Charlie was sad to lose her. But things went that way and they just drifted with it.

Carlisle was far from Charlie but they were similar in a way. Maybe because they were both fathers? Carlisle cared about me the same way Charlie did.

If they were alive...they'd want me to continue life...and that was what I was going to do...but taking small steps at a time...

I've started accepting that they were not coming back. Rosalie was able to do it, why couldn't I?

Now the pain...the pain I feel when I think of them...was the only reminder that they were real...that they loved me and I love them...the only reminder that I am Bella Swan, daughter of Chief Police Charlie Swan and Renee Swan, Dwyer now, though.

I headed out alone to our house today. I thought I needed time to think.

I went to the living room and ran my hand on the back of the couch, the dust transferring on my fingertips. The brown couch that could only remind me of Charlie and the flat screen that reminded me of his game nights where in he would shout "Yes!" whenever the team made a good move. That made me smile.

I went to the kitchen. The yellow walls and cupboards. My mother had chosen that color hoping to bring some sunshine into this house back when I was still a baby. I smiled at that.

I went up to Charlie's bedroom. Huh. I've never been here before.

_Dad..._I felt like crying.

He really did love my Mom. His room was full of her pictures on the wall opposite her bed. Some were mine. There was a picture of me and mom under sun of Phoenix, Arizona taken about 4 years ago, on his bedside table. And now I couldn't help but cry. Charlie cared so much but I didn't care about his affection. I didn't even care to show back how much I cared, too. He loved us. And I loved him.

I opened his drawer.

_Now...I know there's a journal somewhere here...Ha! Here it is._

I opened it the leather notebook. It was dust covered.

_I'm sorry, dad. I know you didn't really want me to read this but..._

I read it and tears escaped. He loved Mom. And I loved her, too.

His notes, entries were not how I saw Charlie. And I wish I saw that Charlie when he was still alive.

There was an envelope inserted between the last page and the back cover.

I flipped it and my name was on it, written in his messy handwriting.

I opened it and there was a short letter.

It read:

**Bella,**

**If you're reading this I'm probably dead already because there is no way I'd ever let this get to your hands if ever I'm still alive. If it does, though, you are very good at sneaking. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I love you very much and your mother, too. You guys were my everything. My little girl and my love. One day you'd be like me, a parent. And I want you to make the decisions that would make you happy. We never will know if it will be right or wrong. We can only tell afterwards...if that choice made you happy. I made a mistake once. I should've never left your mother. And look what it has done to me. I only want you to be happy and I'm sure you're mom would've wanted that for you, too. So my Bella, take care and be happy. I love you.**

**Love,**

**Dad.**

I giggled at his sneaking comment. Too bad I was never good at it.

I sighed.

Just when I thought my chest would explode from all the pain and love, I ran to the door.

I took one last look at the empty house.

_I just wanted to say goodbye...I love you, too, dad and mom._

I sighed and smiled a little.

I drove back to Edward's in my truck. Alice dropped it off at the Cullen's the other day with my other stuff and clothes which she thought she should throw away.

"Bella?" Edward met me by the door.

I looked at him and I drowned in his eyes. My stomach fluttered. One day we're going to be like Charlie and Renee, like Carlisle and Esme.

"Where have you been?" He looked at me, concern showing in his face.

"The house." I told him.

He didn't question me any further. He just smiled at me.

"Alice wants a family meeting." He hugged me to his side as we entered the house.

Alice, Carlisle and Esme flitted excitedly to the living room as we arrived. We sat on the couch.

"Okay. Esme and I thought of something to do for the summer. Since it is our last summer before college, she wanted it to be special."

I'm kind of proud at myself that I've lasted through the graduation looking like a dead statue. But still the Cullens were there. My family was there.

"Go on." I urged her.

Alice face lit up. Hope.

Then she was excited, "We're going to Isle Esme! And we're going to bring Jazz and Rosalie and Emmett along! It's going to be fun!"

This is exactly what I needed. A getaway. With my family...I smiled at the thought.

"I think that's really wonderful." I commented.

They looked at me with shock. Was that the first time I looked so happy? I didn't think so.

Alice jumped and clapped and squealed. "I'm going to call, Rose, now. We need to go shopping!"

Esme smiled at Alice's joy and I couldn't help but smile, too.

She stopped and looked at me, "You're coming along, Bella, right?"

I nodded. "Of course."

Edward kissed me on the temple and that made me smile.

Alice continued on being excited. She dialed on Rose's number then Emmett's then Jasper's. "We're flying out in a couple of days."

I froze. "Wait. What? Flying? As in on a plane?"

Edward looked at me and kissed me on the forehead. "It's going to be fine, sweetheart."

I trembled. "I don't think...I can't."

"You can, Bella. You can. If anything happens to you, it will happen to us, too. We'll be in this together. And _nothing_ will happen." Edward cupped my face.

Esme came on my other side. "You're going to be fine, Bella. We'll be there. All of us."

I simply nodded my head and they all had smiles.

And so it is arranged. We're going to Isle Esme. Wherever that is...

"Edward?" I called his name when we were finally alone. "Where is Isle Esme and does that have anything to do with Esme?"

"Isle Esme is a remote island that Carlisle bought for Esme. It's just off Rio de Janeiro." He told me.

"A remote island?" I asked shocked.

He nodded.

"Carlisle _bought_ for Esme?" I asked in amazement.

He nodded again.

All I could say was, "Wow."

* * *

**Hey guys. What's up? And tell me what you think, please. :D I really appreciate your reviews. And I started another fanfic...I will be posting the first chapter and tell me what you think about that one, too. It's titled **_How To Become A Girl**. That one will be a little...I know it's grammatically wrong to say this...but it's funner. :D You get what I mean. So yeah. Check it out, please. Thank you! :D**_


	15. Chapter 14: Girls Day Out

**By The Lake**

**Chapter Fourteen: Girls Day Out**

Alice pulled me again to another store.

"Rose! Do you think this will look good on Bella?" She was holding up a red bikini.

"That is gorgeous!" Rose squealed next to Alice.

Esme and I were scanning through the other bikinis. I was actually kind of surprise with Esme. She acted more of like a teenager than a mom.

"How long are we going to stay there anyways?" I asked Alice.

"About a month." She shrugged, got another bikini and threw it in the basket of summer clothes.

A month. On an island. Sounds like the perfect getaway. If only Edward and I could get our own cottage or something...

We searched around the store for more stuff. Skimpy shorts and tank tops seemed to fill our baskets faster.

We made another stop at a really familiar pink store. Ah. Victoria's Secret.

They forced me to get lingerie. I got a couple more underwear but Alice insisted that I put more.

"How's this? You think I'll get Carlisle this time?" Esme held up a deep violet colored pair.

Rose and I giggled.

"Um. Ew, mom. I didn't need to know that. But I really think that looks great." She smiled at Esme.

Esme threw it in her basket as she squealed and smiled.

Something in their mood made me a little excited than usual. I should stop holding back emotions. I need to let go, a little. Maybe later...

"Come on! We still need to go into around 10 more stores!" Alice jumped.

We quickly paid for everything and dropped the bags in the car before we headed back to the mall.

Shopping with Alice was real shopping.

As we walked through botiques and shops, Alice stopped dead in her tracks in front of a designer store and saw the wedding dress displayed.

"Bella, would you mind if I design your wedding dress? Edward will love it, I promise." She smiled.

It's not that I didn't think that I would be married to Edward, but isn't it a little too early to be thinking about marriage?

"Um. Sure. How are you even sure we'll get married?" I answered her tremblingly.

"I just know." She shrugged then trotted off.

After everything we did for the day, we decided to have dinner outside instead. Esme led us into a Japanese restaurant. And we had a fun, pleasant dinner. That was the most fun with a bunch of girls or just a girl I've had in years. The last one was with my mother...

Although the fun didn't end there. When we got home, Rose prepared cocktails for us. I drank and drank. Somehow I realized that I could drink the pain away because in no time, I was laughing with them.

"Okay. Time to close this down." A velvety voice said from behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

I saw two Carlisles drag Esme away. Wow. Did she get drunk as well?

Emmett was here. He was not easy to miss. He threw Rose on his shoulder and brought her up.

"Alice." I said.

I could see Jasper carry her bridal style. What was he doing here?

I think out of the four of us, I was the one who was still aware of the surroundings. When Rose, Alice and even Esme were dragged away, they whined and laughed.

I turned around in his arms and kissed him.

"Whoa. How much have you drank?" He pulled away.

"I don't know. But I feel good." I smiled and he continued kissing me. Indeed, I did feel good.

It felt like the beginning again. In the meadow. And when he couldn't let go of me. I blushed as we kissed. He carried me up to his room, still in on the kiss. He placed me on the bed and moved to kiss on my neck. Then across my collarbone.

I began tugging the end of his shirt. I successfully pulled it off.

His hands roamed my body until it came underneath my shirt. He stopped and pulled away.

"I can't do this to you, Bella." He whispered then kissed the spot below my ear. He looked at me.

I didn't understand. Why...?

"You're drunk. You'll forget in the morning. I don't want you to forget our first time." He kissed me one last time on the lips and hopped off to change.

"What did you do for the day?" I asked him as I stepped in the bathroom.

I stripped off of my dirty clothes and hopped in the bathroom. Surprisingly, he hopped in with me.

"Nothing, really. We had dinner. Me, Dad, Jazz, Em." He told me.

"What do you think you're doing?" He turned on the shower.

It hadn't occured to me til late that we were both completely naked. In the shower.

"I thought you might need help taking a bath. You are drunk, after all." He chuckled.

He tossed me one of his shirts after we finished. He dressed in just his black pajamas.

"Now, go to sleep." He kissed me on the forehead and locked his arms around me as we slept.

I slept pleasantly. And that was surprising.

Alice barged in the door and saw me and Edward.

I stood up and she gaped.

"I-I'm sorry. I just...Nevermind." She walked out the door and I wondered why she had that weird look on her face like she interrupted something. Did she feel bad for waking me up?

"What's up?" Edward asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I think breakfast's ready." I told him. That was the reason Alice came in, right?

I went into the bathroom and noticed that I was in Edward's shirt. Huh. Then it came crashing down! That's why! I laughed out loud.

Edward rushed to me. "What's going on?"

I expected him to have frightened look but he was smiling.

"I think Alice may have thought that we had sex." I said pointing to the shirt. I laughed again.

"Oh." He was still smiling and I wondered.

He closed the space between us.

"D-Did you w-want to?" I asked him.

"Yes. I'll _always_ want you. But not now. I like it to be special." He kissed me on the lips and then he grinned.

_Okay. I'm annoyed now. Why does he keep on grinning?_

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"I'm smiling because you're back to normal. You've been smiling a lot lately. You even laughed. And you're just alive again." He rubbed my chin and kissed me on the lips again.

I just did. I just...brokethrough! I'm alive...again!

"I guess I just needed some family time. And I'm ready for Isle Esme." I winked at him. I hope he saw what was behind the wink.

And I did enjoy yesterday. And the shower with Edward...most especially.

I smiled and blushed. This is my family now. I've finally let go of that heavy feeling in my chest. I was happy about myself.


	16. Chapter 15: All About Marriage

**By The Lake**

**Chapter Fifteen: All About Marriage**

I've passed through everything. Why did I have to be nervous now? And here? Why did I have to tremble uncontrollably now?

I held on to Edward. "I can't..." I shut my eyes trying to force away all the fear.

"Ssshhh. Bella, breathe. Come on. We'll do this together." He rubbed my back.

"Bella, dear. It's okay." Esme pulled my face out of Edward's chest and wiped my tears.

_God! I feel like a little girl! Just get it over with, Bella!_

I took heavy breaths before I turned around and faced the big airplane.

_It's just a damn airplane, Bella! _A part of my brain fought.

_Right. A damn airplane that reminded you of too much! _The other part spat.

I took a deep breath and held on tight to Edward. "Okay." I breathed, "I'm ready."

Esme held one of my hands and Carlisle stayed right behind. Apparently, Alice and the rest have already fixed my seat to make it comfortable enough.

"I hope it makes you forget that you're on a plane." She patted the space for me.

I thought about sleeping through the whole flight but I might scream or say something that might alert the whole plane. Making a crash possible.

I shuddered at the thought.

_Just stop thinking about it! Think about the other night! Alice...Esme...Rose...Bikinis...Isle Esme...Cocktails...Lingeries...Shower with Edward...Alice's face..._

How long is this exactly going to take?

Every once in a while, Edward would ask me how I am.

I do remember nodding and snuggling more into his hug. He felt comfortable. Too comfortable.

I couldn't help it. I fell asleep again. Oh crap. Here comes the crash.

Edward woke me up, though. I haven't even felt satisfied with my nap.

"Bella, we're here." He whispered and my eyes fluttered open.

He helped me up as we got our hand carry which is a backpack for the both of us.

We got in a van that would drive us to the port where we could get a big boat that would transport us to Isle Esme.

Edward told me that as we went along.

As I hopped in the boat, I felt free. My hair was whipping my face. I tucked away all of it in a pony tail and looked to my right.

Aw. That looked great.

A couple was getting married on a bigger boat. I watched them as they leaned in for a kiss and everybody around them cheered. I found myself smiling and wanting to cheer for them, too.

I never really gave any thought to me getting married but now that it reminded me and Alice saying something about my wedding dress. I couldn't let the thought pass. Especially now that I've found the one. My first and my last...my Edward.

And you know how Alice is with all her predictions. Psychic chic.

I will be marrying Edward, that I know. But...I don't know...a little early probably. I mean we still have college and all. But I could feel that with him as every touch burned, every kiss flamed, every word etched, every memory of us remembered.

"Hey." An arm wrapped around my waist.

The boat started to move.

"You seem like you're in deep thought." He looked at me. He seemed like he was looking for what I was thinking through my eyes. His stare pierced.

I smiled. I am totally going to be with Edward forever. I don't think I could actually pull away...

"May I ask, what were you thinking?" He looked deeper.

I think I did the same. It was impossible not to get lost in his green eyes.

"Honestly?" I didn't want to lie to him. I didn't want to hide anything from him.

"Yes, honestly." He smiled that crooked smile.

_Edward, you have to stop doing that if you wanted me to tell the truth._

"Umm...H-Honestly." I said. God! I should be getting used to Edward by now. But no, he continues to dazzle me just the same. I dropped my head and played with my fingers. "M-Marriage." I looked up to meet his gaze.

I was expecting him to be shocked or something. Like afraid or pained, I don't know. But he was calm and he smiled. He smiled!

"Hmmm. Yep. Sounds like something to think about." He took one of my hands in his.

"Aren't you...scared? shocked? hesitant?" I scrunched my eyebrows.

"Why should I be? Scared, shocked and hesitant? I mean marriage, from what I've learned from my parents, is an important thing in somebody's life. It's important to me and I don't see anything wrong with it to be afraid of."

I sighed in relief that he didn't think of us instantly.

"And I do want to get married. To you." He looked down.

Or maybe I spoke too soon.

"Isn't it a little too soon to be saying that?" I asked him.

"It isn't for me. I quite sure with you."

"Why do you have to be so perfect?" I covered my mouth as I realized that I was talking out loud.

He laughed. "I'm not. I'm actually stained. Did you know that Alice and I were never really this close? We used to fight all the time when we were little. Even though we are twins."

"Really? Huh. Never thought of that. You don't look like you're twins, by the way. Your green eyes are the only same thing between the two of you."

"Well, thank my mother for that." He laughed again. "It started last year, when her ex-bestfriend died. I had to be there for her." He said this hesitantly. Maybe still scared that he might hurt me with his words.

"Alice lost a bestfriend?!" I asked shocked.

"Yes. She's trying her best not to think about it. Jane was her name, I think. I don't know. I never really cared so much." He shrugged.

We looked out into the sea.

"And...I've had ex-girlfriends. None of them compared to you. The meadow? I never showed that to any of them." He looked at me then back to the sea. "Alice always fought with them. All of them. I couldn't blame her. Kate, my first, cheated on me. Irina, my second, wanted me for my money. Weird as it sounds, she always wants me to buy her stuff until I ran out of money in the bank and I stopped buying her things. She broke up with me. And Tanya...just didn't feel it between us after two weeks." He laughed again. "I told you, I can't dump girls."

I chuckled and smiled. I didn't feel jealous when he mentioned all his ex-girlfriends. I actually felt angry that they did that to Edward. The only one person who made me happy despite everything that went through with my life. How could they?

I gripped the railing tighter.

"You're the only one who lasted for two and a half months and still running. I think I should be with you, forever." He uncurled my fingers from the rail.

I didn't know how to put to words how much I felt for Edward. So I put it into actions, stupidly.

I kissed Edward putting it all out. The anger I felt, the fear, the nervousness, the love...just everything out. And I think it was getting too hot.

Somebody cleared their throat behind us.

"We're here, kiddos!" Carlisle said excitedly.

I blushed and Edward pulled me out of the boat.

Oh my god! What a sight to see! Seriously? Are all Cullen properties beautiful? Their house is beautiful, Edward's meadow is beautiful and now, this?! This is beyond words!

The boat pulled away as we all got off.

A beautiful island...that belongs to the Cullens. That was a little hard to wrap my head around.

We were met by a house, a beautiful huge house. Bigger than the one in Forks.

There was a swimming pool and a hot tub on the yard. An old swing set was eerily moving due to the wind. The house was tinged with different shades of brown.

"This is the back." Edward told me.

We got to the front and the beach expanded from their doorstep, umbrellas planted on the sand.

Alice squealed and jumped and clapped. She's just all too excited. I'm happy for her that despite her losing a bestfriend she could still manage.

Esme pointed us to different rooms as we settled as couples. I chuckled, "Everybody's just pairing up."

Edward responded with a laugh.

It was dusk when we finally finished taking baths and refreshing up.

Carlisle and Esme offered to cook dinner and I offered to help them out.

"Bella, honey, can we talk to you about something?" Esme started.

"Um. Sure." I nodded as I finished placing the plates on the table.

"Well...we sort of talked about this when you were still in shock. It's about your papers. You know that we want to adopt you."

Adoption.

"Um, Esme, Carlisle. I know it's a little early to think about this...but, um, wouldn't it be weird if you adopt me and then I marry Edward?"

"Oh, yes, Right. No worries there, darling. It's your choice." Esme rushed. "But we still want you living with us, regardless."

"Yes, of course. You're my only family now." I nodded.

I could see Esme almost cry. I wanted so much to comfort her but the tears reminded me of too much. I had to get out of here.

"I'll just call them for dinner." I murmured and I ran.

I stopped at the huge sliding door at the back. Stepping under the threshold, I pushed the tears back. I shut my eyes, concentrating. Then finally, "Hey guys! Dinner's ready!" I called them.

* * *

**Hey guys. What's up? I'm sorry for the late update. I've been busy lately. But I will try my best to update as fast as I can. :D**


	17. Chapter 16: Footprints on the Sand

**By The Lake**

**Chapter Sixteen: Footprints on the Sand**

Dinner went pleasantly well. Everybody was happy. I'm not going to say I wasn't. But...something just didn't feel right. Maybe it's the spot in my heart which still feels empty. It's just that losing parents aren't that easy.

After dinner, Edward asked me if I wanted to go for a walk. I said yes. I think I really need time to think.

Okay. So. There's college and then Edward was sure about marriage and then the adoption thing that his parents mentioned and then I still cry when I think of _them_...anything else?

Let's go to the marriage thing...I am definitely marrying Edward. I feel absolutely sure about him. But I don't think I'm ready at this time. Not now....The adoption thing, I have already said no. I don't really want to be a Cullen-Cullen. I want to be a Swan-Cullen. It sounds better. And then there's college. I've tried for Seattle University, I could try for UCLA and Edward forced me to try Ivy League Schools. Brown, Yale and Dartmouth. I don't think I can afford and we haven't talked about that much yet. And then there's my parents. I've been trying my best to cope up. But it still hits me just like the first time. There are times when I still stare into space and my mind would go blank and then would slowly be filled with pictures of them. Sometimes it hurts, sometimes it sort of makes me smile. I know that I've been dead to the Cullens.

"You're quiet." Edward said, pulling me towards him. "Still thinking?" He looked at me. Right in my eyes. He was like searching for something.

I sighed, "Yes."

"What about, this time?" His eyebrows were tightly knit.

I massaged them trying to erase the creases. "Just...everything."

The waves crashing, the smell of the ocean mixed with the smell of Edward, the breeze...were just really so relaxing. It would made you think so smoothly.

He hugged me tight. "There's nothing to worry about, Bella."

I sighed.

"Can you promise me something?" I asked him when I pulled away.

"That depends." His eyes narrowed into slits.

"Please, tell me if I'm being too melodramatic. Tell me if you're getting tired of me. Tell me if you're annoyed with me. I don't mean to say anything bad. Just tell me. I might not know how I am anymore."

He hugged me tighter this time. "Bella,"

"Please, Edward. Please. Just tell me..." I shook my head against his chest.

"Bella, you're hurt right now. We understand you. And you're not annoying and we're not tired of you. Okay? I love you. _We_ love you. All of us. It's worrying Alice, you know, your behavior. She's so worried about you. But she understands because she's been through almost the same." He kissed my forehead.

"I just feel like I won't ever get over this. I don't think I'm strong enough like Alice." I murmured.

"You're the strongest woman, I've ever met. The fact that you're making an effort proves that." He kissed my hair.

I cried into his chest again as he held me and I wondered when I was going to stop.

"I never stop crying, Edward. And that proves that I'm weak." I sobbed.

"No, Bella. It means that you understand everything that's happening to you. It means that you can feel everything. Maybe not as completely yet. But one day you'll be able to get past everything and hold on to what you have. But it most definitely doesn't mean that you're weak." He was caressing my hair and my head so gently, I felt like sleeping in his arms. I didn't care if we're standing. Just as long as I'm with him.

We returned back to the house after a few moments of giggling and crying. It's funny how these two contradicting emotions could co-interact with each other in one night.

I tossed and turned in bed that night. Edward's words just touched me too much.

He's right. I cry because I understand that my parents are gone and that they're never coming back. And I do feel everything at the same time. Love, joy, sadness, fear...That day might not be this day but one day, I'll get past it. Hold on to what I have. Hold on to Edward. Hold on to Carlisle and Esme. Hold on to his whole family, to my only family. But it could still mean that I'm weak, right?

I sighed.

Edward turned around and wrapped me in his arms. "Go to sleep now, Bella." He kissed my forehead.

"Okay. Love you." It was the first time I said it in such a long time.

He froze next to me then relaxed. "Love you, too, baby."

I fell asleep just right. No dreams, no nightmares, no nothing. Just blank and for once, I was thankful for the serenity.

Edward woke me up the next morning and I was feeling better. Not only physically but emotionally as well. Emmett, yes, Emmett prepared breakfast for us. I was kinda glad that he didn't eat it all up before we appeared at the dining.

"So, Bella, what would you like to do, today?" Alice asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't really know this place."

She chuckled. "Hmmm. Let's see." She tapped her chin. "Ah! We can...go sunbathing. Besides, I think it's time to flash those bikinis now." She winked at me.

I blushed deep red then continued to eat my food.

Edward kissed my temple. "Don't worry, I think you'll look good in just about everything."

I blushed an even more deeper tone than red. Emmett and Jasper gave me a short laugh. Alice rolled her eyes and pulled me out of my seat.

"Come on, Bella. Rose, as well, please?" She literally dragged me to my room with Rosalie giggling not far off behind. She opened my suitcase and threw me a black bikini.

I groaned.

"Please, Bella." She was using her puppy dog look again and I couldn't resist.

"Fine." I told her.

She clapped her hands. "Yay!" I swear sometimes I feel like she's only twelve. She pulled Rose out of the room and locked the the door behind her.

I put on the swimwear and looked at myself in the mirror. I suppose, It's not that bad. Classic black. Better than shocking pink.

And as quick as I put on the bikini, a knock came through the door.

"It's us!" The voice said. A voice so familiar, it could only be Alice.

I opened the door and she pulled me out. _Man, is she on drugs?_

We dashed through the house. I saw the rest of the faces. Carlisle and Esme were chuckling ang giggling while Jazz, Em and Edward were taken aback. Alice spread the big towel on the sand. She took her place in the middle and patted the empty spots on her side. I shrugged at Rose before I took Alice's left side.

"You do know that I'm not really going to burn, right?" I asked Alice. It was true. I never burn under the sun.

She just shrugged.

I turned to lie on my back. But when I tried to lift my head up to fix my position, I saw a pair of feet. No. Three pairs of feet.

"Sunblock, ladies?" They all asked at the same time.

I chuckled, rolled my eyes then murmured, "Boys." I heard Alice and Rose giggle beside me before they copied my position. I could hear the guys quarrel over who goes first to get some lotion. Emmett won. I could just imagine him giving Jasper and Edward the big eyes.

It was after a while before I felt two hands massage my back. Mmmm...That feels great...It feels so great, I forgot we were on the beach and even though I wasn't as tired, I fell asleep.

Edward woke me up again, in time for lunch. After lunch, people decided to surf. I decided to bail. If my feet don't have that much luck to survive on land, what more if they were on a board that I'd have to balance on the water? Ultra negative.

I stayed in to read a book and I let Edward go with them. I could tell that he wanted to so much. I wouldn't let myself be the barrier to his fun. To his happiness.

It was around sunset already when they came back.

"Bella? Do you want to go for a walk again with me?" He asked as he went to the bathroom to dry himself. By the way, wet Edward was hot.

"Um. Sure. Why not? I love walks with you." I smiled and changed into something more comfortable until Alice barged in and suggested that I wear the thick banded red bikini with swirls. I tried to complain but with Alice, it was impossible. She also gave me a black sheer robe to cover myself up. But we all know just how much it covers.

Edward seemed to be in a daze when he saw me. I had to blush and clap my hands before he gained consciousness.

I playfully kicked the sand as we walked. We were far away from the house now. The sun was setting and this was such a beautiful scene. Edward's arms wrapped around my waist as we watched the ocean eat the sun. This felt like a scene from a movie. It felt surreal.

He put a chaste kiss on my lips before looking through my eyes. Searching for something.

I simply smiled at him, enjoying the moment.

* * *

**Hey guys! What's up? Thanks for all your reveiws. :D I love you! :D Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story...This will probably last until I reach around 20 chapters. Don't feel bad, though. :) Everything has got to end sometime. I'll be staying. Plus, there's a new story that I've been working on, too. It's called _How To Become A Girl_. If you get to read that, tell me what you think as well.**

**Anyway, I'll see you later. Bye for now!**


	18. Chapter 17: All That I Am

**By The Lake**

**Chapter Seventeen: All That I Am**

_But the nights can't hide the days _

_That the tears roll down her face _

_And the light hits those eyes _

_As she's dying to say _

_Just take me away from all that I am _

_Just take me away from all that I am _

_**(All That I Am, Parachute)**_

"What?" I asked Edward, breaking his stare.

The sun has set and it's dark already. The only light source here was the moon.

"Nothing. You just look beautiful. Especially under the moonlight." He rubbed my chin.

I blushed.

"Come on. Let's go for a swim." He pulled me slowly into the water, taking off my robe before it gets wet and throwing it on the shore.

The warm water was calm on our skin. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me deeper. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he chuckled. I was scared. But then I remembered the first time I talked to him. By the lake...

And I instantly relaxed.

His lips crashed onto mine. I could only answer it back evenly. He traced my lower lip with his tongue and I let him lead our tongues in a familiar dance. I missed Edward. I missed my old self.

"Mmmm..." I made the sound against his lips.

He smiled. "Something's been bothering me."

"Is it me? I'm sorry. I just..." I pulled back a little.

"Nope. Not you, exactly. It's just that...the marriage thing that we talked about bothered me a lot." He murmured.

"You don't want to get married with me. Well, we are still kids, technically. We can never be sure of what we want." I felt my face drop. My heart dropped.

"Bella. Why would you think that?" His face had a hint of pain on it. "You have the mind of a middle-aged woman and if I had the libido of a 15 year old, do you really think that I would've stayed with you for this long?"

"I guess not." But still.

"I wanted to ask you something. But first, we need to go back to the shore." He grinned.

I thought we were going to swim! I didn't know that when you swim it includes a whole lot of kissing.

"Okay..." I was nervous now. I didn't know if he was going to break up with me now. But could he do it? I heard he sucks at dumping.

He knelt on the sand. There was sand flying everywhere in front of him. Was he digging up the sand?

I stood near him. "Edward?"

"Can you help me look for something? I think I dropped it a while ago before we hit the water." He looked up to me before he continued looking through the sand.

I picked up my black robe and knelt across from him to help him out.

I saw a blue velvet patch on the sand. Could it be that?

He was focused on something else so he didn't see me get it. It was a box. A ring box. Half buried in the sand.

_Oh. My. God._

I cleared my throat. "Edward?"

"Yeah?" He continued digging, unsuccessfully finding anything.

"Is it a box?" I asked him.

"Yes." He murmured, still looking.

_Oh. My. God._

"Have you found it?" He asked still unminding me.

"I th-think." My voice trembled.

"Could you open it? Tell me what's inside." He was still digging!

So, I opened the little box and...

_Oh. My. God._

Inside it was a ring with lots of little diamonds on an oval face. It was beautiful...and breathtaking under the moonlight.

His head turned to me automatically like I had called his name when I gasped.

"Oh. There. You did find it." He smiled.

I couldn't stop staring at the ring. White gold? Diamonds? Ring? For what?

"Right. I wanted to ask you something." He cleared his throat. "Would you marry me, Bella?"

_Oh. My. God._

"What? I..." I was speechless. _It's only a yes or a no, Bella. And you know what your heart is screaming._

"It doesn't have to be now. If you feel like we're rushing. It can be after college. That is if you would still want me." His face was scrunched up.

"I...YES!" I grinned and hugged Edward knocking us both down.

He kissed me softly before sitting us up again. I was gripping the box when he took it from me. He opened it and took the ring.

"I love you, Bella. And it might be so soon to tell this but it's true, I can't live without you." He slipped the ring around my finger.

I looked at it and it felt like it belonged there.

I kissed him again. "I love you, too. And do you really think I'll survive another day without you? I barely survived my parents' death if it weren't for you."

He smirked. "I know."

I giggled. "We'll get married whenever you want because I will always want you. I need you."

He helped me up on my feet hugging me to his side as we walked back to the house. "Good. Because I feel the same."

When we got back to the house, everybody was in the living room. Apparently, I was the only one who didn't know and they planned it this afternoon. They toasted for us. Rose and Em are engaged. Now it's just Al and Jazz. I'm sure Jazz will find his own moment. We had a great dinner. Everybody was excited for us to get married, even Esme. She explained to me that she understood why I didn't want to be adopted. But she was blissful that I'm still becoming a Cullen anyway.

My heart squeezed a little. Not from sorrow this time but from the joy and love. They were even more happy to see me alive again. I told them that if it weren't for them, especially Edward, I wouldn't be like this. I'm sure that if my parents were alive, they'd be happy for me, too. I'm sure they love the Cullens now for taking care of their little girl, especially Edward.

And now, I learned that the only way to turn your frown upside down is to focus on something that would make you happy. And right now, my focus is on college, which I am excited to attend, by the way. My focus is on my family. My focus is on Edward. And they all make me extremely happy, especially Edward.

I was in the shower, after dinner. I let the hot water work on my muscles. It's been an amazing day and all the rush is a new feeling to me.

Edward joined me and I remembered the other night when he decided to bathe me because I was drunk. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and he started kissing my back and my shoulders.

I turned around and kissed him hard. Maybe he knew, I wanted this, too. I had to know. I looked at his eyes and they were dark and burning with desire.

He kissed me again after a few seconds, eventually pushing me up the wall.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he held me steadily.

He pulled away again. He looked at me again the same way he did during the sunset. Like he was searching for something, an answer, maybe?

"Take me away from all that I am." I whispered and he did.

He took me right then and there.

We made love in the shower and on the bed. It was the most perfect night for me. At the same time, he was able to fulfill his promise. It will be special. And tonight is special.

* * *

**I think this is shorter than usual...but, it's an important chapter. :) I love this chapter. Tell me what you think, please. :D Your reviews help me a lot! :D**


	19. Chapter 18: Lovely

**By The Lake**

**Chapter Eighteen: Lovely**

So...four years later, Edward and I are a lot older. Well, duh! Haha. Just kidding. I'm happy now. I'm back to myself and it feels great. Ever since that night at Isle Esme, Edward and I have been inseparable in more ways than one. We were both happy and the people around us are happy that we're happy, I think. And they're happy on their own. Esme and Carlisle, especially. They loved seeing us, their kids, fall in love over and over again. Esme said it was wonderful and I think, Carlisle thinks it's a little cheesy but since Esme loves watching us, Carlisle would endure. See what love can do?

Edward and I ended up going to college at UW. I didn't want to move so far away from Esme and Carlisle. It just scares me that if we're far away...I mean, what if something happens. I don't think I can last another round of that...It's just...that difficult. And this time, Edward would die with me as well...Esme and Carlisle are my parents now, too, of some sorts. They were there for me as parents when I needed one since my mom and dad, died. Anyway, let's stop talking about this. It...reminds me of too much. But I'm not that sensitive to the topic anymore. I've accepted the fact. I'm just...avoiding the hurt that goes with it. I know that death is inevitable...but to say that Car and Es might die now just seemed too hurtful at the moment. They're too young. And they're very healthy. It's just too soon, I guess.

Rose and Emmett got married already, by the way. They couldn't wait. A year after our precious vacation, they've decided to dress in white and say 'I do's. And yes, I've been engaged for four years now. Actually, Alice is running around outside right now. Arranging the wedding...Yep. Today's the big day. And I have about 3 hours more until I need to get down in the middle of the forest to get married. I've always wanted to get married in the middle of a forest. Nature just gives of a certain glow. Actually, we're getting married in the meadow. Which was in the middle of the forest. Anyway...

"Bella!" Alice almost broke _our_ door when she barged in. She was panting. "Oh! Thank god, you're done showering."

"Well, that's what you told me to do, right? How's downstairs?" I chuckled.

She grinned. "Perfect, just perfect."

I sighed in relief. "Good. How's the meadow?"

"Even more perfect." She handed me a pair of white lacy lingerie. Lingerie, not underwear. I told her its unnecessary but she insisted. Like I could do any persuasion with Alice. She gets what she wants all the time.

She zipped up the gown on me. It was huge. And, of course, beautifully designed by Alice. It was beige in color. It was silky, too. The top part was simple. The neck line had a wide U-like form and the straps were thin and they hung from the edge of my shoulders lightly. It also had this beautiful embedded design. From my waist on, was the ball gown, puffing out so wonderfully. There was that same design at the end of the gown and it flowed until the end of the train that splayed on the floor behind me. I wore a pair of low platform shoes, about an inch high. But the heels were about 4 inches high. Leave it to Alice to give me that! Anyway...she put a bouffant on top of my head and curled my hair, creating a beautiful pony tail of some sorts. My make-up was of natural essence. She just put a little color to my lips, including gloss. She defined my features and left my eyes as natural. A little mascara and eyeliner.

I hate that sometimes, she was right. It took us almost 3 hours to get ready. I have about 15 minutes now to calm down.

"Bella..." Alice said softly, "Relax. Breathe. Edward loves you."

Knowing that made me relax somehow. And then Emmett barged in the room. I could tell that the door was about to give up. My heart raced again.

"Hey Bella! You look beautiful." He gave me a hug before picking me up, bridal style.

I laughed. Emmett carrying me bridal style before I'm about to get married seemed so wrong yet so funny. But why did he have to?

"What's this all about?" I asked Alice.

"How do you think are you going to get to the meadow?" Alice laughed.

Emmett practically ran down the stairs with Alice trailing behind us. He put me in the backseat of his off-road jeep and my heart sped up again. This is really going to happen. I can't believe it. Did I say Emmett drove like a maniac through the forest? I mean how does he manage?

A trail towards the center of the meadow were lined with flower petals and a red carpet. The vines that usually covered the entrance were parted and wrapped around an arc. I tried to look for Edward but I couldn't see him from where I am. I started to get nervous. Rose stood at my side and Emmett on the other. Alice ran inside and took her seat. I guess this is it.

Rose and Emmett took an arm each, squeezing it lightly almost at the same time. I smiled. They are such a couple! I wonder if Edward and I...

"Ready?" She asked me.

I took a deep breath.

"You'll be fine. You look beautiful. Edward loves you." Rose assured me. Those words seem to repeat throughout the whole day. Not enough to super relax me, though. She handed me my bouquet of white roses that had tinges of red in them.

I shut my eyes for a second and nodded. We started to march really slowly, synching in with the song _Lovely_ by _Michelle Tumes_.

_You're the sweet dreams that soothe me_

_When I can't fall asleep._

_You're the field_

_In the middle of the city._

_When I'm rushing by_

_At the speed of light._

I smiled at how the lyrics of the song fit so perfectly with me...us.

_You're the strong resolution_

_When I find no peace._

_You're the church bells ringing_

_In the evening._

_When all is quiet,_

_Your whisper comfort_

_Lifts my heart._

_I get so weak._

It's so true. I only need Edward to feel okay and ever since he's proposed, the ringing of bells have been haunting me. But as long as Edward's beside me all the time, I know we'll be fine.

_Ohhh.... You're lovely, lovely_

_You're the center of my universe._

_(my universe)_

_A thousand times_

_I look around me and I find..._

I looked up slowly to look for Edward and I worried a little when I couldn't find him. My head whipped around as I searched for that massive, sexy bronze hair of his. Only he has that.

_Ohh... you're lovely. (lovely)_

_You're the center of my universe._

_(my universe)_

_A million ways_

_Cannot explain,_

_You're lovely._

Then right on time, his head popped up from the side making the words of this song even more meaningful now.

_You're the soft words that touch me_

_When I just can't speak._

_You're the breeze on the ocean_

_In the morning,_

_Reminding me_

_To greet the day._

Then I remembered our amazing nights on Isle Esme. How his words touched me that one night and how the next day went for me after our first love making. It was wonderful.

_You're the flowers I remember_

_Seeing in Italy._

_Colors through_

_A golden haze,_

_Bright and radiant,_

_Soft and fragrant_

_In the noon day sun,_

_It makes me sing._

We might never have been to Italy to see any flowers but this very meadow...him...he brought color into my life. Honestly, I wouldn't be this. I wouldn't be Bella without him.

_Ohh... You're lovely, lovely_

_You're the center of my universe._

_(my universe)_

_A thousand times_

_I look around me and I find..._

_Ohh... You're lovely, lovely_

_You're the center of my universe._

_(my universe)_

_A million ways_

_Cannot explain_

_You're lovely._

_I understand..._

_There may be grief_

_And there may be pain._

_But I am aware_

_You blind the darkness_

_With who You are_

_Because..._

I remember my parents' death. Oh how I wished that they were here now. I know, though, that they're watching from up above. How I was so dead after I heard the news...but yet, he seemed to bring back the light in my life. No. He is my light.

_Ohh... You're lovely, lovely_

_You're the center of my universe._

_(my universe)_

_A thousand times_

_I look around me and I find..._

_Ohh... You're lovely, lovely_

_You're the center of my universe._

_(my universe)_

_A million ways_

_Cannot explain_

_You're lovely._

Rose gave me a quick peck on the cheek and a light hug before standing next to Alice in the front row, beside Esme's chair. Emmett, being the big guy that he is, gave me an inevitable teddy bear hug before going off and standing next to Carlisle and Jasper.

I extended out my hand, which were manicured into classy french tips, and Edward finally intertwined his fingers with mine, squeezing it a little in the process. He gave the top of my hand a quick kiss before tucking me to his side and walking slowly up the elevated stage where the minister stood smiling.

He began the ceremony and Edward rubbed circles on my hand making me feel warmer, safer, better. I know we'll do fine, today...and forever. He held my gaze when we accidentally looked at each other at the same time. There were like chains, locking us together. Like a puzzle piece being placed at the right spot, making a connection...

We exchanged vows and 'I do's', confident about each other. Then we were given the grace to seal this with a kiss on the lips. Before I could even do anything, his lips were firmly placed on mine already and I melted into it. It was innocent, more innocent than the recent ones we've had. Cue blush. It was confident, soft, caring and loving. It was then that I realized that, that should be my most important kiss. The best kiss given to me ever. The most meaningful...

He gave me a quick peck before I blushed and turned around to face everybody else. Our guests weren't that many. Just our family...and some of our friends like Angela Weber and Ben Cheney, Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater, Seth Clearwater (Leah's twin)...and some more others that Alice had invited. They were people we met during college. And they were good friends.

Everybody started leaving the venue after a few pictures with us to head to the house so we could have our dinner. Oh yes, did I say that it's already twilight? It's wonderful.

But before everything else, I wanted to go back to my old house. I don't know why. I just had the urge to.

"Edward? Can we pass by my old house before going back to your parent's house?" I asked him when we were finally alone. Well, Emmett was waiting for us in his jeep.

His eyebrows scrunched up and relaxed, "Sure." He picked me up bridal style. Now, it feels right and serious. Edward carrying me bridal style...

He sat with me at the back and instructed Emmett to drive off. Emmett didn't object, he just drove. Edward helped me off the jeep, and carrying me to the porch. I opened the door with the key hidden under the eave. I haven't been here for a while. I haven't been here for four years! Edward stayed outside...I think he was giving me space. He was sensitive around me and I loved that. I entered, not caring if the dust was settling on my dress. I ran up to their room.

I found a red tulip on top of their bed. It was very much alive. Like it had been placed there just minutes ago. Renee loved red tulips. My dad had planted them around the house when Renee left. But none survived and I was surprised at how one had appeared magically here on the bed. Could it be a sign? Could it be them trying to communicate with me?

I know I look silly right now, crying and stuff but I didn't care. "Mom, Dad...Thank you so much. I love you." I didn't take so long. I rushed hurriedly out of the house, bringing the tulip with me and I crashed onto Edward out the door.

"Alice is going to kill us." His eyes widened at the sight of the hem of the ball gown. He bent down to dust it all out before kissing me on the forehead and carrying me back to the jeep.

I held up the tulip to him, "Renee loved tulips. I found this on their bed."

His eyebrows were knit, "How...?" He was wrung out of words. He took the tulip with my hands and kissed it, murmuring a thank you. Then he kissed my lips softly again before giving me that beautiful smile of his.


	20. Chapter 20: By the Lake

_**Sorry to end this on such short notice. Well, I'm sorry to end this with no notice at all. But I think it's time. :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**By The Lake**

**Chapter Nineteen: By the Lake**

"No, no, no! Don't put that in your mouth, Nessie. Come here." I could hear Edward almost scold Renesmee.

Renesmee is our daughter. We had her just a year after our wedding. Some thought, we were too young to be parents but for us, we wanted this. We wanted to have a family of our own. We wanted to be parents. We wanted Renesmee. And everybody we love wanted her, too.

The two year old was crawling on her father's lap. Her hair was just as bronze as Edward's was. Too bad, though, that she got my eyes. I wanted to see more green. She had cute dimples that I loved and her crooked smile that she obviously got from Edward.

I chuckled, "Don't horde the kitchen you two. 'Morning."

I kissed Nessie's forehead before giving Edward a kiss. He pulled me and it got deeper until our daughter started pulling at my tanktop. I giggled when I finally pulled away and faced her. She looked at me then with her two tiny hands she pulled me to her giving me a kiss on the lips. She giggled when she pushed me back.

"Mwammy." She said then turned to Edward. "Dad."

I pouted, "How come she can say 'Dad' without any difficulties?"

"I think 'Mwammy's' kinda cute." He smirked.

"Kish!" Nessie pushed our heads towards each other. Our face crashed silently as our eyes grew bigger. She giggled when she let go and we pulled back a little.

"See? That's what you get when you ask for a kiss all the time!" I told him teasingly.

"Fine. Next time, I won't ask..." He was running his hand through Nessie's curls.

"Mhmm. That's right." I nodded and pulled two mugs to fill it with coffee.

"I'll just attack, right away. Seems pointless to ask anyway." He shrugged as he put Nessie in her high-chair. He come up around me and kissed me hungrily. I responded to the kiss just as equally. I blushed. "Yep. I won't ask, ever."

I chuckled at his lips and he took one mug and sipped some of the hot coffee.

I actually wasn't thinking about this until Edward asked me what we would be doing today. Our whole family will be coming over our house today because, one, it's my birthday, and two, it's my parent's death anniversary.

I didn't really want a celebration. Ever since that dreadful day came, I never wanted celebrations for my every birthday. It just reminds me of how much I've lost.

I felt a drop of liquid on my hands while I looked down. And I sniffed.

"Hey...If you don't want to do anything...then we won't." He wiped away the tears that started to spill over.

"It's just...it's so difficult, you know. Like it's my birthday yet it reminds me of that horrid day. I don't want it to be like that. But it's...that." It was indescribable, how I felt everytime somebody reminded me of my birthday.

He pulled me in for a hug, "Well, we can always make good memories to replace the old ones." And he kissed me on the forehead.

Esme and Carlisle came over the earliest. They took charge of lunch. Alice and Jasper came shortly after them with Rosalie and Emmett. Rose had good news, announcing that she was finally pregnant. I was happy for her. We were happy for her. Now it was just Al and Jazz. They were always the last within the bunch so it was no surprise to us that Al was still not pregnant. We had lunch and it was great. I was thankful that the day was still going as pleased. A part of me was joyous that maybe Edward was right and we could somehow replace all those bad memories.

We decided to drop by the old house just before we headed out to lake Loao where we decided to have dinner with grilled burgers and steak.

"Wew aw we gwowing?" Nessie asked from the backseat. We were driving a 3-car convoy.

"To see your grandparents." I smiled at her. I actually smiled at the thought of introducing my parents to her, even though it wouldn't be physical. But still, that was a biggie!

"Ooh." Her plump lips made a perfect o-shape. Many times, Edward and I have fought about her lips. He convinced me that she got it from me, I was arguing otherwise.

I saw Edward smile, too, as he turned to a street. He parked the car a little further than usual to give the other two cars some space to park on. I hopped down the car and started unbuckling Renesmee from the backseat. I carried her off the car and I offered her my hand. She took two of my fingers and squeezed it lightly. For a two year old, she was smart. She knew that I was a little nervous. I'm probably trembling. Edward took Nessie's other hand and together we walked to the door. I unlocked it with the key from the eave and we entered the dusty place.

I gave a tulip to my daughter and her father held her as I went up the stairs with the two of them following behind. I opened the door to their room and I place the rest of the bouquet of tulips on the bed.

"Mom, Dad. I love you." I smiled. "I have a daughter now. Fascinating how time passes by so fast. If...you were alive, I'm sure she'd be glad to have you in her life. But for now this is about as much as I could give her. Sometime...Far in the future, she'll be finally be able to meet you, too...and I will be there with Edward...with everybody to unite one big family." If there was something I learned it was acceptance and that death is inevitable.

"Mom, Dad. Thank you for Bella. Because without her, I would be nothing. And she's the best thing that's ever happened in my life. And of course, this little button." He wiggled Nessie a little and I giggled with them. He actually called them Mom and Dad...and for me, that was the best thing I've ever heard from him. It's just right to reciprocate...right?

"Wew aw dey?" Nessie asked looking around.

Edward and I both chuckled. "In heaven, baby. They're in heaven." I told her as we all looked up.

Her lips turned to that perfect o-shape again before she said, "Gampa, Gamma! I wuv you!" She smiled before she placed the tulip on the bed, next to my bouquet.

We had a short group hug before we turned around to leave.

Somehow, the trip to the lake seems to excite me. I don't know why. Edward was smirking. And that...made me giddy.

We parked the car off road and near the trail. We got out and the boys carried the coolers and stuff. Alice quickly skipped beside me while I carried Nessie in my arms. We started walking the familiar trail with Edward and Jazz leading the line.

"Bella! Remember when we were here for the field trip?" Alice asked enthusiastically.

Ah. Right. The field trip...That was when I first talked to the Cullens. That was when Edward saw me half-naked! Well, he's seen more now...

I blushed.

"Yes." I smiled at her.

"I remember it so clearly." It was like her mind travelled elsewhere.

"Twee...twee...twee..." Nessie was repeatedly saying this as she pointed at the trees.

"And just after some years...look where you are now...with this cute little princess here! You're unbelievable. I was never wrong to trust you." She smiled.

"Thanks, Alice. If it weren't for you..." I shook my head.

"I know, I know. If it weren't for me, you couldn't have hooked up with the hottest guy in school!" She laughed.

I shrugged and giggled, "True."

We finally arrived and Edward was able to talk to the person who manages the place. They set up the grilling stuff and started cooking dinner. I let Nessie play around a little while all us girls sat around her.

"That was our cabin!" Alice pointed the familiar structure.

"Ah. Yeah." I nodded. "You had me on a death grip."

"That's Alice." Esme laughed.

"And you never changed. You're still chirpy as ever!" Rosalie remembered.

It was nearing twilight as I looked up at the sky. Edward came over and invited me for a walk.

"You know, this was where the first time we talked ever." I looked at him.

"Yes. But even before then, I already had this huge crush on you." He blushed. _He blushed!_

I gasped, "Edward Cullen is blushing!"

He laughed, "Well, I guess you're not the only one who can." We stopped at the port overlooking the lake. "And this is where I saw you half-naked." He mentioned and it was my turn to blush.

"I just wanted to swim!" I shrugged.

"I didn't know how to control myself when I saw you...You are the most beautiful thing ever!" He kissed me as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Ditto." I murmured against his lips. "I love you..."

"I love you, too." He said as he continued kissing.

And this lake will still be the most romantic place for us. This is where our story began and this is where it will end. I never thought, I'd ever have my own tale. And here I am...with my own King and we have our little princess and our fairygodmother. Yes. Alice is my fairygodmother. And our whole family that just completes the whole shibang! It may not be the most glamorous tale ever but hey...it was one hell of a story to tell!

Alice winked, "The End."


End file.
